The Professor's Daughter: Prisoner of Azkaban
by K-yers
Summary: Even with the threat of Sirius Black coming to Hogwarts, Calla Snape is still looking forward to returning for her second year. This year however, she'll have to deal with a new professor, a few crushes here and there, and the fearful memories that haunt her everytime a dementor gets close...
1. 1: An Escape

**A/N: Hello everyone! And welcome to the sequel to "The Professor's Daughter: Chamber of Secrets". This story once again follows Calla Snape through her second year of Hogwarts. This story will feature several new factors Calla will have to face, such as a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, the pressure of dementors appearing at Hogwarts because of Sirius Black, and LOTS of parental issues. I am welcome to reviews, suggestions, and such, but no flames. So sit back, grab a snack, and enjoy the second installment of "The Professor's Daughter" :)**

* * *

The moment it was reported that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban, my father, Severus Snape, had gone bezerk. He had raved and ranted about dementors not doing their jobs and how he needed to be caught at _that very second_.

Then he had turned his attention to me. He instantly decreed that I should learn more in order to guarantee my safety when it came to Black. He said that dementors would be placed at Hogwarts, meaning he wanted me to learn the _Expecto Patronum _charm. But seeing it was the summer holidays, I couldn't use magic. So instead he had me read books about the subject.

Whenever I wasn't being crammed with books about the charm that would chase the dementors away, I barely managed to escape outside. It wasn't much of an improvement really. Other neighborhood kids avoided me like the plague, egged on by their parents to avoid the Snape family altogether. So I ended up wandering the streets I grew up on.

The streets were always coated in a thick layer of grime that came from the mill farther down the river. The dirty river was a murky brown color, eliminating any chance of swimming to cool off whenever the rare day of blazing sunshine decided to make an appearance. Though I did find it a tad amusing to comb the banks, because there was almost always a vast collection of litter washed ashore. I once found an interesting pocket watch inside a muddy glass jar.

I couldn't wait to leave this place.

Though most likely I'd inherit the house on Spinner's End; it had been in the family for ages, on my Muggle grandfather's side of course. On this particular day, I was strolling along the banks of the river, scanning the litter for anything interesting. I was happy to have the cover of the trees, for a small shower of dirty water was falling from the sky. I took shelter under a large willow tree that perched right next to the river.

Oh, what I wouldn't give to already be at Hogwarts. That wonderful, magical place where I had friends, it was a thousand times better than Spinner's End where I was considered a freak. But with the extra security because of Sirius Black, I couldn't help but think about the dementors being there as well. Oh well, even with soul-sucking, misery-causing dementors flying around, Hogwarts would still be better than anywhere else.

Loud and rude voices dragged me away from my thoughts and I looked up from the churning river to a crowd of Muggle kids heading my way. I narrowed my eyes at them; it looked like they were crowding around one boy in particular. I stood up and made my way towards them, trying to get a better look.

I was right; the group had circled and surrounded a pint sized boy who I recognized as Cameron Baker, a ten year old boy who lived three houses down from me. Cameron's dark brown hair was plastered to his forehead and the rain was blinding him as he looked up to a monster of a fourteen year old boy called Andy Brand. Andy looked to be trying to get Cameron to punch him.

"Andy," A blond girl named Vivian Stubbs said. Her bangs were spiked with rainwater and her blue eyes were wide and fearful. "Andy, let's just go. Someone might hear us…" She trailed away.

"No one's gonna hear," Andy said gruffly. His cronies nodded in agreement and pressed in closer to poor Cameron Baker. Cameron had his back to the river.

"I-I'm warning you," Cameron said in a shaking voice. His dark eyes swept the giant crowd around him. "My big brother w-will come and get y-you guys. He's huge!"

"He's not lying," A boy with wild blond hair said. I didn't recognize him; he must've been from another neighborhood. "His brother Riley's on the high school wrestling team."

"To hell with that!" Andy snapped. He towered over Cameron, who shrunk back in fear. Cameron took a few steps closer to the river. Andy noticed and continued to pace towards Cameron, who took more steps backwards. "C'mon Baker, just hit me. You know you want to."

"No I don't!" Cameron's squeak wasn't convincing. He was just a few inches away from the water.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked. There was a hungry gleam in his blue eyes. "If you don't, I just might do this." He reached out and shoved Cameron backwards.

Vivian and several other girls screamed. Andy and a few boys were laughing. The swollen river was dragging Cameron's bobbing head away. Without thinking I dived into the churning water.

I resurfaced, gagging on muck, and focused in on the wet bundle of hair ahead of me. The current half carried half led me directly to Cameron's flailing body. But when I reached him, Cameron was thrashing and swinging his arms and legs around, causing me to be unable to properly grab him. I could see his eyes through the muck and water, they looked deranged. I remembered something I had learned in Muggle school, back when I had gone to Hogwarts; because we lived so close to a dangerous river, we were required to learn something that would save other lives if we needed to. So without any further deliberation, I reached my arm back and punched Cameron Baker right on his nose.

The blow stunned him and I was able to grab him around the torso and start dragging him back to the shore. It was long and tedious work, and it left my muscles burning, but we eventually made it to the litter filled shore. Cameron had dark blood leaking down his front and we were soaked to the bone, but I knew it would've so much worse if I had done nothing. I looked around; we hadn't gone that far. And the group of kids had disappeared; probably back to their houses to avoid getting into any trouble. I snorted and pulled Cameron to his feet, and together we started back to our street.

Cameron seemed to be in shock; he didn't say anything the whole time and barely reacted when I knocked on his door and his mother had come out, shrieking and freaking out over him. She completely ignored me, which I was fine with. After their door was slammed in my face, I walked three houses down to my own home.

I walked into my cramped house, not gaining any attention what-so-ever. But Dad must've heard the door because he came out into the hallway to greet me. He froze and took in my dripping clothes and sopping wet self. His black eyes were mildly surprised.

"I knew it was raining, but this is ludicrous" He said after a brief stare down. "Explain how this happened."

I told the story of how Andy Brand had pushed Cameron into the river, and how I had jumped in after him. Dad listened quietly, only when I finished my story and gave a violent sneeze, he took action and ushered me into the sitting room.

Dad sat me down in front of a roaring fire and, without warning, rapped me hard on my skull. I absently mindedly rubbed my head while a sweeping warmth coated me from head to toe. Unfortunately the feeling didn't spread to my clothes, which would explain why Dad summoned clean and warm clothes from my room upstairs. He then swept from the room to the kitchen while I hurried to get my sticky clothes off and my clean clothes on. I had just finished when Dad reentered, with a steaming mug in one hand and a large black great horned owl on the other.

The owl had been a birthday gift from Dad. I had been super excited to receive her, and I had affectionately named her Rowling, after an author who had written my favorite Muggle book series. Upon seeing me, Rowling flew from Dad's arm to the arm of the chair I was sitting in. She proudly had a letter clamped in her beak.

It took some tugging, but I eventually managed to rip the letter from Rowling's beak. She gave an irritated shriek and dipped her beak into my hot chocolate. I tore open the letter and smiled. It was from Ginny Weasley, my best friend from Hogwarts. I ignored Dad's curious stare and read what my letter said.

_Dear Calla, Egypt is amazing! Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mom wouldn't let me go in the last one, but Fred and George told me all about it. Turns out there were a bunch of mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who had broken in and grown extra heads and stuff. We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going to London to get our new school supplies; any chance of you meeting us there? I know Fred and George have been dying to show you what new joke products they've bought and what pranks they pulled on Percy during the holidays (even though they'd never admit it).Try to come to London with us! Ron is trying to get Harry and Hermione there as well. See you when I see you! Love, Ginny. P.S. Percy's Head Boy now, he got a letter last week. Beware! He'll try and show it off to you, Hermione, and Harry…_

I remembered vaguely a few weeks ago when the _Daily Prophet _had been delivered and Dad had handed me a page. I had looked at him confusedly when he told me there was something there he thought I'd like. I had been so happy for Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys; if there was any family that deserved those seven hundred Galleons, it was the Weasley family.

Hm, London? I snuck a glance at Dad, whose nose was buried in the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet_. Rowling had flown over to a perch we had gotten her and she was now preening her silky dark feathers. I sighed and cleared my throat.

"Hey Dad," I started. He grunted to show he had heard me. "D'you think it'll be okay if I go with Ginny to Diagon Alley when they get back from Egypt?"

Dad looked at me from over the newspaper. "When do they plan on returning?" I read him the answer from the letter. Dad's eyes narrowed slightly and for a spilt second I thought he was going to refuse. But then he sighed and said, "Yes, but you will have to use the Floo powder to get there."

I grimaced at the thought of my least favorite way of traveling, but it was chased away by the fact that I'd be seeing my friends sooner than I thought. I thanked Dad probably a thousand times that night, and then I composed a letter to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny, Dad says yes to London! Unfortunately, I have to travel by Floo powder to get there. But oh well, I'll get to see you guys soon enough! Thanks again for my birthday gifts, though I don't appreciate Fred and George sending me that beetle. It almost maimed Rowling! Tell everyone hi for me and that I'll see you guys soon. Love, Calla._

I sealed up the letter, shuddering at the thought of a big, acid green beetle Fred and George sent me for my birthday. It had nearly ripped off half of Rowling's feathers when she had gone to investigate. The beetle now was trapped in a cage under my bed. I whistled and Rowling flew from her perch to my shoulder immediately, already excited for another delivery. She took the letter eagerly from my hand and took off through the open window. I walked over to the window and watched her fly away until she was just a black speck in the overcast sky.

What I wouldn't give to be able to do the same.


	2. 2: Diagon Alley

The date for me to go to London dragged by slowly. Rowling eventually returned from delivering my message with no reply. But she had brought me back a limp mouse and had dropped it on top of the other presents from my birthday. I had smiled and thanked her, and Rowling had fluffed up all importantly.

A crazy gloom spread across Spinner's End, and I happily stayed indoors due to a faint cold. It didn't matter anyway; Dad wouldn't let me leave my place in the armchair without swooping in on me with a mug of hot chocolate.

Finally, the date to go to London arrived. I was waiting in front of the fireplace for Dad to hurry up with the Floo powder. Dad always insisted on hiding the Floo powder somewhere in his study. If there was a room I wasn't allowed to go in, it was his study. I had only gone in there once, and it had given me the feeling of being inside a padded cell. Leather-bound books filled the shelves and a large frame was hung in the middle of the wall. The frame contained a thin, shallow-faced woman with lank black hair and deep black eyes. I didn't need an introduction to see she was my grandmother.

Dad emerged from his study with a glass jar filled with glittery dark gray powder. He held it out for me. "Don't go blowing all your money in one place." He warned as I scooped up a handful of the powder. "Mrs. Weasley has asked if you would be able to stay with them the rest of the holidays at the Leaky Cauldron." I widened my eyes at him as he continued. "So they'll be taking you to King's Cross Station, and I'll see you at the welcome feast."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. There was a moment's hesitation before he hugged me back. When he gently pushed me away from him, he looked at my dark eyes and said, "Now get going, I assume they're already there waiting for you. I'll be sending your things there later on. See you at the feast." He practically shoved me into the emerald flames as I yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

There was a whirl of green flames and next thing I knew, I was face down on a dusty wooden floor. I sat up and recognized the dusty and gray interior of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Calla?" A familiar voice called from the bar. I stood up and craned my neck to see Harry Potter sitting at the bar, looking bewildered.

As I smiled and made my way over to him, I immediatly noticed how much he had changed in a few months. He had gotten taller and his black hair was as messy as ever. He had also gotten more muscular by the looks of it; his arms and chest were indeed thicker. He looked more like a teenager than the boy who had gone down into the Chamber of Secrets with me. But he smiled back at me and I saw my old friend again.

He gave me a hug and his emerald eyes flashed at me. "So, how's it been?"

"Pretty good," I said. "How about yours?" I didn't really want to tell him about what happened on the river.

Harry turned a bright red. "Oh well," He ducked his head out of embarrassment. "I kind of…blew up my aunt…"

I gaped at him. "When you say, 'blew up my aunt', do you mean like a hot air balloon or," I suddenly flashed my arms through the air. "'Kaboom!'?"

Harry burst out laughing. A good part of the pub turned to look at him, but Harry ignored them. "No not 'kaboom', more like a hot air balloon."

"Are you okay though," I asked, knowing full well that if he did underage magic he could get expelled. "With the Ministry, I mean?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, they just blew it off. I don't know why though," His look got puzzled and I changed the subject to the Weasleys. "They're not here yet. They'll be here in another—"

There was a crash at the fireplace and Harry and I whirled around to see an army of redheads struggling to disentangle themselves from each other. I quickly jumped up with Harry and I grabbed the first arm that came at me. Harry grabbed another arm.

I pulled and a bedraggled George was pulled up. He looked at me and gave me a lopsided grin. "Why hello there, Snapey. Fancy seeing you here already."

"Snapey's here?" Fred's head popped up and he managed to stand up. When the two of them were up and properly standing, they turned towards me and cheered, "Snapey!" I was crushed between them as they felt the need to hug me at the same time.

"Calla!" I heard Ginny's voice and was almost knocked over when she joined the overwhelming group hug. I could hardly breathe without inhaling a mouthful of vivid ginger hair. Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley saved me from suffocating.

"Oh, get off of her, now!" Ginny obeyed immediately but Fred and George reluctantly let go. Mrs. Weasley gave me a shorter, yet just as sweet hug. "How are you dearie?"

"Good, Mrs. Weasley," I said, starting to feel overwhelmed. "Oh, Dad said I could stay with you guys." Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something but Fred beat her to it.

"Thank _goodness_," Fred said, exaggerating every word. "George and I were worried that your git of a fath—"

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Fred snuck a wink at me and I turned to Ginny and asked her sarcastically, "Remind me why I'm friends with them."

"Oh, you know you love us, Snapey!" George said while giving me another bone-crushing hug.

After an hour and a half of catching up, Mrs. Weasley forced us all outside to start shopping. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed for the Magical Menagerie and Ginny and I headed for Flourish and Blotts; Fred and George had planned to come along, but their friend Lee Jordan had swooped in and the three boys had instead journeyed to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. I tried to ignore the nagging disappointed feeling in my stomach.

"Are you Hogwarts students?" the manager asked us as we entered the store.

"Yes," I replied. I read him the list of books we needed for our second year. He deflated a tad after I read it to him; I also noticed he glanced nervously at a cage that was filled with furry, violent-looking books. Ginny and I received our books and we headed down to the Apothecary, for our potion ingredients to be refilled. After that, there wasn't much left to be done, so Ginny and I walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and spent the rest of the day relaxing under an outside table's umbrella.

"So who do you think is going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ginny asked after swallowing a mouthful of double chocolate chip ice cream.

I narrowed my eyes in thought. "I really don't know. I mean, I know whoever they are, my dad is peeved about it."

"But wouldn't your dad get peeved just because _he_ didn't get the job?" Ginny asked before putting more ice cream in her mouth.

I stirred my mint-chocolate chip ice cream around in its bowl. Ginny did have a point, as much as I disliked admitting it. Dad would get angsty with anyone who got that certain post. I shook my head. "I know, but this was different. I mean, he _really_ doesn't like this person, whoever they are."

We dropped the subject when Fred, George, and Lee joined us. The boys had spent the entire time in the joke shop, so they started begging for our help getting the rest of their things. Ginny and I agreed to do so right after we were done with our ice cream. Waiting obviously wasn't on the boys to do list though, because Fred had grabbed an extra spoon and started shoveling my ice cream into his mouth. Lee did the same to Ginny's ice cream and George was too busy laughing to do anything else.

We quickly paid and Ginny and I helped Fred, George, and Lee get their shopping done. Lee was picked up by his father after an hour and the rest of us went back into the Leaky Cauldron. We were the last ones to arrive, earning us a talk from Mrs. Weasley. Afterwards she told me that Dad had sent my things a few hours before.

Ginny and I retired to the room we were sharing with Hermione, and after we fawned over her new cat Crookshanks, we hastily got into bed and I drifted off to sleep, looking forward to the train tomorrow that would take us to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope everyone had a happy holidays :). If you have not noticed, I am once again spitting out another chapter today, despite wanting to wait 'til tomorrow. What can I say, I enjoy writing this and I hope everyone else is enjoying this story so far. This SHOULD be all for today, but if it's not, I'll talk to you guys later. :)**


	3. 3: Dementors

Mr. Weasley had rented some Ministry cars to take us to King's Cross Station the next day. I ended up sitting between Ginny and Hermione in the car with Percy sandwiched between the twins in front of us. Poor Percy was being harassed by his younger brothers and because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the other car, he had to just deal with it. At some point George made a joke about Percy and his girlfriend that caused me to laugh. Unfortunately for Percy, Fred noticed how I found Percy's misery amusing, and he continued to make fun of him for the rest of the ride until Percy looked like he was going to murder someone.

It took a while for all of us to get together and herd towards platform 9 ¾ and get to the wall without getting too much attention from the Muggles. I pushed my cart, containing my trunk and Rowling inside her cage all the way past the Muggles and through the stone barrier. I froze beside the scarlet steam engine and waited for the others to hurry up. Mrs. Weasley gave us all last hugs and kisses on the cheeks before sending us off.

Ginny and I found an empty compartment and settled inside. Fred and George went off to find Lee and Percy had found Penelope and they had gone to the prefects' compartment. We had just settled down when the door opened and a round-faced, dark haired boy came in.

"Oh, sorry," He said, blushing severely. I looked down at his left hand, which was clutching a toad. "I thought this one was empty."

"That's alright," Ginny said brightly. There was a faint recognition in her eyes. "You can sit with us. You're Neville Longbottom, right?"

Neville turned a blotchy red again and nodded. Despite his obvious shyness, I kind of liked this kid. Ginny and I were talking about which classes we were excited to start again, and that's when Neville spoke faintly about Herbology being his favorite subject. That gave me and him something to talk about. Neville was actually really smart when it came to the plants in Herbology. When I mentioned Potions being one of my best subjects, Neville whimpered slightly.

"What?" I asked. I was generally curious as to why Neville didn't like Potions.

"Professor Snape," Neville said in a really soft voice. Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"Neville, you do realize that Calla's dad _is _Professor Snape?"

Neville's eyes got really wide and he looked at me with an expression close to fear. "So that's why you looked so familiar! I-I'm sorry if I've offended you about your dad and everything…" His voice trailed off.

I smiled and shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I get it all the time." Ginny and I laughed and after a while, Neville felt comfortable enough to laugh as well.

The storm raged on outside and I started to feel the sensation of the train slowing down. Ginny and Neville must've felt it to, because both of them were looking around with puzzled expressions on their faces as well.

"Why are we slowing down?" Ginny asked. She looked outside the steamy window. "We can't be there yet."

"M-Maybe we've broken down," Neville offered. His voice cracked in the middle of his sentence.

"I don't think so," I said, narrowing my eyes. I looked towards Ginny. "Didn't your mom say to find your brothers if anything happened?"

Ginny's brown eyes met my black eyes. "D'you think we should?"

The lights went out. Neville said loudly, his voice cracking again, "I think we should,"

Without another word, we filed out of the compartment and strolled down the hall, searching for any sign of familiar red hair.

Eventually we found Ron with Harry, Hermione, and…someone else. Neville opened the door as the train gave a jerk and he fell in.

"Ow!" That was Harry's voice.

"Sorry—d'you know what's going on?—Ouch—sorry—"

"Hello Neville," Harry's voice came pleasantly.

"I'm going to ask the conductor what's going on," Hermione said. I opened the door and Ginny gave me a shove, and together we fell into the cramped compartment.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that?_"

"Ginny? Calla?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"We were looking for Ron—"

"Come in and sit down—"

"Not here!" Harry cried as I accidentally tried to sit on him. "_I'm _here!"

"Ouch!" Neville said.

"Quiet!" a hoarse voice said suddenly. The person who had been in the compartment with Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared to have awakened. I screwed my eyes up in the darkness to try and see any details on this guy. All I was able to make out was he was tall and his hair was scraggly.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. The man appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," He warned. He got up to leave the compartment but the door slid open before he could even reach it.

Floating in the doorway, illuminated by the flames, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Is face was completely hidden beneath its hood. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…

Whatever it was drew a slow rattling breath. I felt like a cold went deep into my flesh. I was inside my chest, inside my heart…My eyes rolled to the back of my head. And suddenly I was seeing something…

It was cold and damp; the walls, ceiling and floor were all made of stone, and it was all gleaming with moisture. One wall to my left was made of bars; bars that were coated with a glowing greenish slime that looked like whatever was on that creature's hands…

I shuddered and starting dragging myself to those bars; I couldn't feel my body it was too numb. When I made it, I peered through the bars and recoiled back from what I saw. Spreading as far as the eye could see, were cells. I could see people inside of them, barely. Every three rows were platforms that looked as if people could walk to certain cells…there was a platform in front of my cell.

Wait. _My_ cell? Where was I? Just as the thought passed through my mind, a cloaked figure flew towards me with its rattling breath, and a black cloud past over my eyes. I shut them tight, wanting to get as far away from this wretched place as possible—

I opened my eyes to an unexpected rush of warmth. I was back in the compartment with everyone else. There was a hand reaching out for me; it had a slab of chocolate on it. I raised my eyes to the shabby-looking man. He was smiling slightly and gently pushed the chocolate into my hand. I nibbled at it, absentmindedly. There was another unexpected rush of warmth and I took a bigger bite out of it.

The man smiled and shook my hand. "I am Remus Lupin, and I assume you can only be Severus' daughter. Am I correct?"

I nodded, still at a loss for words. Lupin smiled and nodded. "You have your father's look. Let's hope there's none of your mother in you."

I looked up sharply at Lupin. How did he know about my mother? I _never _spoke of her, if I could avoid it. Lupin must've noticed he hit a nerve, because he told everyone he'd go talk to the conductor and hastily left.

Luckily for me, Ron turned everyone's attention to Harry, who had passed out when the dementor had come in. I turned and gazed out of the window, drowning in my thoughts. Had I just witnessed Azkaban through my mother's eyes?

* * *

**A/N: This is a chapter I really had to think about. But it's also one of my favorites and I'm happy with how it turned out. **

**ReadsFanfic: Yeah, I've too always wondered how Sanpe would act if he had a kid at Hogwarts, and there are so many stories like it but I really wanted to make my own story. I started writing this story just for me and a friend who LOVES Snape, but she convinced me to post it on here. And I would love it if you did look at the other story! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Jellybeanlover2010: I also love Calla's choice of owl names! I couldn't figure out what to name her owl, but then I remembered the story behind Hedwig's name, and Rowling's name is just my little tribute to J.K Rowling (who's freaking awesome!). Thanks again for reviewing! :D**


	4. 4: Professor Lupin

The Welcoming Feast started off pretty darn tense. Everyone seemed to know that dementors had climbed on board the train to search for Sirius Black. It was pretty stupid thing for the dementors to do if you ask me. Why in the world would Black be coming to Hogwarts? I ignored the talk that was happening at the Slytherin table, and soon it was time for Dumbledore's speech for the start of term.

"Welcome!" Professor Dumbledore said, the candlelight shimmering off his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He paused, and I got the feeling Dumbledore wasn't happy with dementors guarding the school. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."

I saw Percy Weasley puff out his chest importantly out of the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes; if I was ever made a prefect or Head Girl, I wouldn't take _that _much pride in it.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore said. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a scattered applause, but I clapped rather loudly along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville over at the Gryffindor table. Jaime Clegane, a handsome boy with golden hair and emerald eyes in my year, sat in his usual place in front of me and he was eyeing me curiously.

"Look at Professor Snape," a girl with light-brown hair by the name of Astoria Greengrass whispered in my ear. I did and stared at Dad's expression. His face showed nothing less than hatred. I knew Dad didn't like whoever got the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but this was just scary.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Lupin died away. "Well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures professor, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

I cheered along with majority of the Gryffindor table. Hagrid was one of the sweetest people I knew, and he loved all kinds of magical creatures I heard. He certainly deserved this post.

"Well I think that's everything of importance," Dumbledore said. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets filled themselves before I could blink and I helped myself to some loaded mashed potatoes and a leg of chicken. My goblet had filled itself with pumpkin juice and I ate until my stomach felt like it would soon burst. I noticed a few times how Jaime would glance up at me every few minutes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't get it out. When dessert finally rolled around, I wanted to ask what was up, but something held me back. Maybe it was Jaime's twin sister, Cersei Clegane, who was snickering at me with a third year named Pansy Parkinson, who's face looked remarkably like a pug's.

After the last morsels of cake and pie disappeared, the Slytherin table was the first to leave the Great Hall. I walked with Astoria behind Cersei, Pansy, and a gorilla-looking third year boy named Goyle. He was looking at Cersei with a dewy-eyed expression; I sniggered into my hand, it just figures that Goyle would have a crush on Cersei Clegane.

We walked to the dungeons and entered the Common Room. I immediately headed for the second year dormitory and crashed into the over-sized, four poster bed with emerald sheets and blankets. I fell asleep quickly, and I didn't dream anything that night.

I studied my new schedule during breakfast. Jaime sat in front of me, chewing an apple thoughtfully as he too looked over the schedule.

"Looks like we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first this year," Jaime said. I nodded and lined up Slytherin's schedule with everyone else's.

"We have it with Ravenclaw again this year as well," I said. I looked down the rest of the schedule, looking for when we had a class with Gryffindor.

"We have Potions with Gryffindor during third today." Jaime said. I looked up from my schedule to see him giving me a pained expression. I felt a blush creep up my face and I hastily changed the subject.

"Quidditch tryouts are this Saturday," I said quickly. Now it was Jaime's turn to blush as he started observing a banana nut muffin. "Are you going to try out?"

"Yeah, I think I will," Jaime said, he looked back at me awkwardly this time. "My dad is sending my broom tomorrow. Are you going to try out?"

I shook my head. "I don't play Quidditch."

Jaime laughed, earning us a smoldering glare from Pansy, who had been sitting a little farther down. "What do you mean you don't? You seemed to like it last year."

"Let's change that to 'I _can't_ play Quidditch.'" I laughed along with Jaime.

"You _can't_?" Jaime crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

I opened my mouth to answer but Dad swooped in out nowhere. "I hate to interrupt, but don't you two have a class to go to?"

We looked around and sure enough, we were almost completely alone, save for a few other stragglers.

I gave Dad a hasty goodbye and Jaime and I sprinted off to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. We just made it right before Professor Lupin went to close the door.

"A little late, are we?" Lupin asked, but he was smiling. I smiled back and nodded hello. Lupin waited for us to enter the classroom before closing the door behind us.

The class was already full and there were only two seats left: one by Maynard Hatton, a Slytherin boy with a face that looked like he had just swallowed a lemon, and one by a Ravenclaw girl with dirty blond hair who I immediately recognized as Luna Lovegood. I had sat by her last year during Defense Against the Dark Arts. Jaime took the one beside Maynard and I the one by Luna.

"Hello again, Calla Snape," Luna said pleasantly. "I saved you a seat."

"Thank you, Luna Lovegood," I replied, playing along with her. "How was your summer?"

"Oh it was fine," Luna said, getting a faraway look in her eyes that I was slowly getting used to. "Daddy and I went hunting for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. We didn't find it though, so next summer we're going to start looking in Russia this time."

I wanted to tell Luna the reason she didn't find it was because they didn't exist, but I decided to play along for a little while longer. "Where did you look this time?"

"We were in Germany for the first half, but then we tried Belgium for the second half. That's why we're looking in Russia for the entire summer; because it's so much bigger."

I nodded and started to say something else but Professor Lupin cleared his throat for silence. The Ravenclaws and a few Slytherins obeyed, but Cersei continued to whisper quite loudly to Jade Olivia, another girl in Slytherin who looked terrified at what Lupin might do. I frowned at Cersei as Lupin cleared his throat again while looking directly at Cersei. In frustration, I pointed my wand at Cersei and whispered, _"Langlock,"_

Cersei immediately made started pawing at her closed throat. She turned and gave me a look that would kill, knowing full well that I had once again glued her tongue to the top of her mouth.

"Now then," Professor Lupin said brightly. The fact that he was ignoring Cersei only made her glare at him with nothing short of hatred. "I have heard from other members of the staff that you did not meet the goals for last year."

A Ravenclaw boy whose name I didn't know raised his hand. Lupin gazed at him with mild surprise and nodded at him to continue.

"The only reason we didn't meet the goals for last year is because of Professor Lockhart, sir. He would only teach about himself."

Lupin smirked. "Yes, I've heard. So I've decided that we'll start first with some key points that you should've learned last year. Not all of it, mind you, but just the important parts that you _need _to know in order to pass you O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s."

I don't think I had ever paid that much attention in a Defense Against the Dark Arts class before. Lockhart was always talking about himself, so it had made it hard to actually pay attention. The bell rang for the next class, and I quickly packed, knowing that the Herbology greenhouses were far from here. I made a move for the door but I was surprised when Lupin called me back.

I stepped towards him carefully and Cersei paused to give me a smug grin; she thought I was going to get in trouble for the jinx that rendered her speechless for the whole class. Was Lupin going to get mad? It was only the first day back and if I got detention, Dad would _not _be pleased.

When the class was empty Lupin finally spoke. "Don't worry, Miss Snape. You're not in trouble." He looked up at me with his gray eyes. "That jinx however, that you used on Miss Clegane—yes I know it was you," Lupin said quickly after seeing my eyes widen. "Have you used it before?"

I nodded, not sure where this was going. Lupin smiled again. "I thought so, although I appreciate the gesture of keeping your classmate quiet during class, I don't want you to be gluing her tongue to the top of her mouth just out of the blue. Got it?"

"Yes, professor," I said. I found myself ducking my head in embarrassment.

"I probably shouldn't do this, but I feel you deserve ten points to Slytherin for your action though," Lupin said much to my surprise. He laughed at my expression. "What you did reminded me of something someone I once knew would've done, though I assume he would've done it for the fun of it." His eyes got misty, but they came back into focus soon after. He gave me one last smile. "Now go ahead and go to—what is you have next, Herbology?—yes, Herbology. And if Professor Sprout wants to know why you are tardy, just tell her I was speaking to you about grindylows or something like that. See you in class, Calla."

I left the classroom to find a crowd of fifth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs waiting to go inside. Lee Jordan saw me first and cried out, "Snapey!" and this earned me some attention from Fred and George Weasley. They circled me and jabbed me with question about my first day back so far. Professor Lupin put an end to it after coming out to see why three of his students weren't in class. When they headed back inside though, Fred called out, "Have fun in Herbology, Snapey!"

I felt my stomach swoop without warning from the sound of Fred and George's voices, and I managed to speed walk away, but I could've sworn I saw Professor Lupin smile to himself and shake his head.


	5. 5: Treacherous Ground

Cersei's eyes popped out of her head when I walked into Herbology with a smile on my face. She then started muttering to Jade, it looked like my jinx had worn off. I made a mental note to watch my back.

Professor Sprout bought my excuse for my lateness and she then sent me to start potting a fat Mandrake with Luna. It appeared that Luna had saved me a spot again.

After Herbology the Slytherins had Potions with Gryffindors. Luna told me that the Ravenclaws had Charms with the Hufflepuffs. I wished her good luck on her first day back with Flitwick and she did the same for me and Dad. I don't think Luna had put two and two together and figured out that the Potions master was my father. That or she refused to believe it. I just shrugged it off and headed for the dungeons behind the rest of my Slytherin year.

The Gryffindors were already waiting for us outside the classroom. Ginny rushed forward to greet me, earning us several glares from a few Slytherins. I noticed the Gryffindors looked like they couldn't care less. Except Colin Creevey; he also rushed forward to happily say hi. I was surprised at his sudden friendliness. We had never been on friendly terms before. Ginny and I took our seats she told me that Colin feels extremely grateful to me for "saving" him last year. It took me a second but I remembered that Colin was Muggle-born, and one of the first victims of the Heir of Slytherin. But that wasn't really something to feel grateful for; I had just helped kill the basilisk, I didn't take care of the Mandrakes that revived him. I told this to Ginny between stirring our potions, and she said that he still feels grateful and wouldn't shut up about me last night. Apparently it had irked Fred and George so much they had yelled at him to shut up. Again, I felt butterflies in my stomach at the thought of Fred and George, but I pushed them away.

After Potions, Slytherin and Gryffindor had Charms next. Professor Flitwick had immediately jumped into our lesson of recapping on the disarming spell and separated us into threes. I wasn't able to work with Ginny because Flitwick thought we should be cooperative inside our own Houses. That was a load of crap but oh well. Jaime was at my side in an instant and it took some time before we managed to get Cersei to work with us as well. I disarmed her every time she raised her wand and it must've frustrated her so badly because she let out a string of words that were not polite to repeat. Flitwick unfortunately was near us at the time and heard. So he took away twenty points from Slytherin and gave Cersei detention for that Saturday and Sunday. Cersei stormed away, and I made another mental note to watch my back.

At the end of the day, I was extremely tired. I was the first to retire to bed that night, but I did notice Cersei, Pansy, Jade, and Millicent Bulstrode go silent and watch me through narrowed eyes as I passed. Unfortunately I paid it no mind and proceeded to bed.

I got dressed into my pajamas and I pulled my long black hair into a ponytail before settling down into the sheets. I was probably laying there for only fifteen minutes when I heard shuffling footsteps come into the room. I didn't pay attention or care about them until I heard someone rip the curtains for my bed back.

I sat up only to be pinned back down by a heavy weight. Because I was on my stomach, I couldn't see who was on top of me and it didn't help when they forced my face into the pillow. I couldn't breathe; were these people trying to suffocate me? I let out a pain-filled shriek when the rubber band for my ponytail was torn from my head. It was greeted by familiar and cruel laughter.

"Stop her from squirming, Millicent," I heard Pansy Parkinson's voice say from a little way's away. I angrily squirmed from underneath Millicent's body. My wand was kept underneath my pillow: if I could just reach it…

"Looking for this?" That was Cersei and I managed to peek at her from my feather-stuffed prison. There she was, dangling my wand just out of my reach. There was more cruel laughter.

"Can we get this over with?" Jade's voice said nervously. "Someone could come in any minute."

"And if they do, who would even help _her_?" Pansy sneered from my right. "No one in their right mind would come to the aid of a filthy blood traitor like her. Only those Gryffindors and Jaime would. But seeing as the Gryffindors are all in their tower and Jaime can't get into the girls dormitories…" Her voice trailed off as she sighed. "Looks like poor Snape here doesn't have an ally in the world." She dug her fingernails into my hair and I screamed with frustration and pain. When I got out of here—

"Leave my brother out of this," Cersei snapped. "I still don't get why he wants to spend time with _her_…"

"Can we shut up and just do this already?" Millicent cried with a deep voice that sounded like it should've belonged to a full grown man. There were a few steps and I gave a cry as my head was pulled back sharply by the hair. Pansy took the opportunity to stuff—a sock?—into my open mouth, gagging me. I glared at all of them in turn, and it was returned with fake smiles and mocking stares.

"You got the knife, Pansy?" Millicent asked. Wait, _knife_?! Pansy giggled and passed a dagger that gleamed in the faint light to Millicent.

I waited for Millicent to slit my throat, but the blade never came. Instead I felt individual hairs being ripped from my head as Millicent dragged the knife back and forth through my stretched hair. I screamed against the gag and Pansy had to cover her mouth to muffle her joyous laughs. Millicent managed to drag the blade completely through my hair and I fell back into my pillow. I thought it was over, and Millicent encouraged this thought by jumping off of me. But as soon as she got off, Pansy got on. She made sure to knee me in the ribcage on her way up too. Pansy pulled my head back again and sawed through my hair again, causing my hair to be half the length it was originally. I came crashing down back into the pillow when she was through. Pansy hopped off, making sure to "accidently" kick the side of my face when she got off. And Cersei got on.

Cersei didn't pull my head up; instead she yanked up individual locks and sawed them in half. I couldn't help the tears that came leaking through my tightly shut eyes. I seemed like an eternity but eventually she was finished. They didn't say anything when they left. And I was left crying noiselessly into my pillow

I didn't get up with everyone else the next morning. I waited 'til the dormitory was deserted when I finally sat up. I didn't get any sleep last night, I was too afraid it would happen again, and I was also too embarrassed.

On shaking legs, I shuffled to the bathroom. I knew what I saw wasn't going to be pretty, but I guess I simply wanted to know what damage had been done. I broke down when my reflection stared back at me.

My hair had once been long and well taken care of. Now it was almost nothing but split-ends and my hair only went a few inches past my chin. The left side of my face was swollen from where Pansy had kicked me and my eyes were swollen from crying. I wanted nothing more but to just stay here the entire day. But I was going to have to face my attackers sooner or later. Although I'd prefer later, I couldn't help but think about what Dad would say. He'd tell me that I would have to show them that I wasn't going to stand down for them or anyone else. So swallowing my tears, I got dressed and fixed my face as much as I could. Then I left the safety of my empty dormitory to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Thankfully I didn't run into anyone on the way there. But I when I entered the Great Hall with my head held high, I wanted to run away and hide somewhere else. Cersei, Pansy, and Millicent must've told everyone about what had happened last night, because a large group of Slytherins were gathered around them and laughed loudly at my bruised face and choppy hair. I tried to ignore them as tears formed in my eyes and I strode to my usual spot where Jaime was gaping at me with horror etched on to his face.

"Did they actually _do that_ to you?" He asked with his emerald eyes wide. I felt if I opened my mouth to talk, tears would start flying. So instead I just nodded. Jaime was horror-struck. "I heard them talking about it, but I didn't think they'd actually _do _it." He looked down at his sister and the group surrounding her.

"Snapey?" I flinched at the nickname reserved for the Weasley twins. I looked up to find them staring at me with a mixture of horror and pity stretched into their faces. I dropped their gaze, feeling embarrassment and anger burn my face. If there was a pair of people I didn't want to see me this way, it was Fred and George. Jaime suddenly looked edgy when Fred turned to him with rage playing across his face. "Did you do this, Clegane?"

To my surprise, Jaime didn't flinch. "No I did not." Fred looked like he didn't believe him. George sped walked to my side of the table. I didn't want to know what he was doing but soon he was sitting right beside me, despite this being the Slytherin table and he draped an arm over my shoulder protectively. "And why would I? She's my friend too, you know."

I looked up at this: Jaime actually considered us friends? But Fred was hearing none of this; he looked like he was close to punching Jaime straight across the face. There was a loud cough and we all turned to see a burly seventh year named Marcus Flint glaring at Fred and, most particularly, George.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing over here?" Flint snarled. "In case you haven't noticed, this is the _Slytherin_ table."

"Well in case _you _haven't noticed, Flint," Fred shot back. He still looked like he really wanted to attack someone. "We're here because a few of your House thought it was funny to hurt our friend." I looked up at Fred. He and Flint were nose to nose. George tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"Your so-called _friend_ is in Slytherin," Flint stated. "So you blood traitors can _comfort _her on your own time. Not while we're trying to stay away from your Muggle loving stench."

"Never knew you Slytherins were so tight, Flint," Fred said in a fake pleasant voice. "Tell me, when was the last time you chopped your friend's hair off?"

Frustration and anger must've gotten to Flint because he threw a punch at Fred. Fred managed to duck out of the way and retaliated by throwing his fist into Flint's stomach. It could've been a lot worse if Flint's friends hadn't pulled him back. Meanwhile Fred was being held back by Lee, who had been watching from a distance, and George, who had leapt across the table to his brother's side in seconds. Unfortunately, so were Professor McGonagall and Dad.

"What in the world is going on here?" McGonagall yelled. She looked furious and Dad looked livid. I saw Professors Dumbledore and Lupin amble over. I wanted to disappear and Jaime was suddenly at my side where George had been at a few moments ago. He seemed too awkward to put his arm around my shoulder, so he ended up just brushing his arm against mine to let me know he was there.

Flint pointed an accusing finger Fred and George. "I don't know, they just came over and started picking on me." Dad didn't look like he believed Flint for one second, but he rounded on Fred and George anyway.

"Like hell!" George said, his voice rising to catch the attention of every single person in the Great Hall. "We came over to assess the damage done to our friend. And Flint over there started talking 'bout some Slytherin unity crap."

"May I ask which friend, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore's voice remained calm. Fred and George didn't say anything at first, but one of them must've said something because before I knew it Dad's livid black eyes were on me.

If I thought Dad during the Welcoming Feast was scary, this Dad was terrifying. His black eyes widened and he was glaring at Flint like he wanted to throttle him. "You did this?" He asked softly. I knew that voice: that was the voice he used on neighborhood kids if they ever picked on me. This was the voice of a man who wanted to kill and maim whoever was in front of him.

Flint quickly shook his head. Lupin murmured something into Dumbledore's ear that I assumed had something to do with the scenery. Dumbledore glanced around hastily and called for everyone to go to his office. Dumbledore and Lupin led the way with McGonagall and Dad cornering Flint after them. George gestured for me to follow and I stood on shaky legs to where the twins had stopped to wait for me. They protectively took either side of me and we trailed after everyone else.

When we made it to Dumbledore's office, he sat down at his desk and asked me to recall everything that happened last night. I hesitated; what if I snitched and Cersei and the others came back for more. Lupin must've read my mind.

"Calla," He said. "You are not going to get in trouble. I promise you that."

Dad looked furious and opened his mouth to say something but McGonagall gave him a sharp glare. I looked back to Dumbledore and listed names. Everyone was silent and Dad, seeing that Flint was not a part of it, let him go but still gave him detention for the rest of the month. Flint looked thrilled to leave.

"Weasleys," McGonagall said, snapping my attention back to Fred and George. The twins had been standing behind me like body guards while I had talked. "You two must get to class now, but I still expect you in my office for detention tonight, Fred, for fighting." Fred opened his mouth to argue but thought better than it. They both patted my shoulders and left, leaving me looking after them.

"Severus," Dumbledore said softly. "Miss Clegane, Parkinson, Bulstrode, and Olivia are all in your House. What do you propose the punishment be?"

"What do I propose they be?" Dad repeated. He looked like he wanted to rip someone head off. "I go with what Filch has been saying for years! Lock them in the dungeons and hang them by their ankles! Rip _their _hair out for all I care! I just want them punished _severely_!" He hissed out the last word.

Dumbledore blinked. "Three months detention with you and fifty points from Slytherin it is." Dad still looked like he wanted to argue but he nodded anyway. "Thank you Severus, you may go." Dad whipped out of the office without another glance in my direction. "Minerva, Remus, you may also leave as well. I wish a private word with Calla."

They left, McGonagall with a brief and sympathetic nod, Lupin with a sad smile. I was left alone with Professor Dumbledore. He smiled at me pleasantly.

"Now Calla," He said. "If you so wish, I can excuse you from your classes today and have you spend the night in the Hospital Wing. But only if you desire so."

I thought about it. If I took up Dumbledore's offer, Cersei and the others word know that they had gotten to me. I would never hear the end of it.

"Sorry, professor," I said, returning his smile. "But if I did that they would know what they did scared me. And the last thing you need to be in Slytherin is scared."

Dumbledore gave a knowing smile and nodded slightly. "Spoken like your father. But be warned Miss Snape, you walk on treacherous ground. So do yourself a favor, and tread lightly."


	6. 6: The Quidditch Pitch

Word of my new haircut spread throughout the school like wildfire. I tried to ignore them as best as I could, but it's a little challenging to ignore everyone when they openly stare and point at you face as if you couldn't see them.

The rest of the week passed with several heated glares from Cersei, Pansy, Millicent, and Jade, but they never stopped to say anything. They had detention with Dad every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for the next three months. I didn't feel bad at all, they deserved what they got. But according to Dad they needed detention every day for the rest of their Hogwarts days. But Dumbledore turned this proposition down, despite me heavily agreeing with Dad.

Draco Malfoy appeared during lunch. I was faintly surprised to see him; I hadn't seen him since the start of term. I had heard rumors that Hagrid—Professor Hagrid, that is—had set a mad hippogriff on Draco after he continued to disrupt the class. I had frowned and sought Harry Potter for the truth, for he was actually there and would tell me the truth. It seemed that Draco just wasn't listening to directions and did the opposite of what Hagrid had told the class to do. Seemed like a very Draco-thing to do.

Either way, Draco swaggered into the Great Hall for lunch and his eyes went straight to me. His eyes widened and he ignored the happy cries of Crabbe and Goyle and he had made a bee-line for the seat next to mine. We didn't talk for a while; I spent majority of the silence eating a roast beef sandwich and Draco was nibbling on a green apple. I couldn't help but notice how both Pansy and Cersei had primed themselves up when Draco had entered and now that he was ignoring them, they were probably killing me in their minds.

"So," Draco said, he sounded tired. Keeping a lie about nearly dying was sure to be exhausting I'm sure. "I heard yesterday about what happened with—"

He cut off and raised a hand to flick a stray lock of black hair away from my face. I sighed and nodded. Surprisingly he looked rather apologetic.

"Yeah, sorry about that," He said, his pale gray eyes were staring at the ceiling (it was portraying a cloudy day with very few patches of sunlight streaming through).

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked. "There's no need for you too. I mean, you didn't send them to give me a personal haircut."

Draco gave a bitter snort. "True, but I knew they were planning to do something like this to you for a long time now."

I frowned. Draco's been in the Hospital Wing since the first day. How did he know about this? "When did they start planning for this exactly?"

"I think a few minutes after you all first met." Draco said. I gave a bitter laugh and Draco did the same. It was always so much easier to talk to Draco when his head wasn't up his butt. When he was around his friends, all he did was talk about himself and people he didn't like. In a way he reminded me of Professor Lockhart.

"Hey, are you going to the Quidditch try outs Saturday?" Draco asked suddenly, his eyes narrowed at the Gryffindor table. I followed his gaze and saw Fred, George, and Harry looking back with curiosity and a protective anger in their eyes. I tried to ignore them and told Draco yes.

"Good, because I have to go to try out again," Draco said. "Policy rules," I nodded and Draco nudged me with his elbow. "So are you going to come and watch me?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, Draco, I'll be there."

After that Draco got up and went to talk to Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Cersei. I looked up from what remained of my sandwich to the Gryffindor table. Fred and George were waving their arms through the air and signaling me to go over to talk to them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were watching with amused expression on their faces. I got up and strode to where my only friends sat.

"What just happened between you and Malfoy?" Fred asked right when I got into earshot. Ron rolled his eyes but George and Harry looked generally interested. Hermione and Ginny just looked amused.

"I assume he was telling you about how Buckbeak nearly killed him," Harry said.

"That would seem appropriate," A tall black boy in Gryffindor robes said as he passed by. I jumped at his voice and he gave a deep laugh before continuing on his merry way.

"No, he didn't mention the hippogriff at all," I said. Every one of them raised their eyebrows at me. "He was just wondering if I was going to the Slytherin Quidditch team try outs this Saturday."

"And what did you say?" Fred asked. God, this was starting to feel like a soap opera.

"I said sure," I said, narrowing my eyes. "What does it matter to you guys anyway?"

"Oh no reason," George said. "Just looking out for your best interests, Snapey,"

I rolled my eyes and told Ginny about meeting me in the library after class that day. After she agreed I walked through the doors to the Great Hall, while physically aware of two sets of light brown eyes following me out.

* * *

Saturday came and I quickly got up and got dressed. There was already a chill in the air so I wrapped my Slytherin House scarf around my neck. I walked to the Quidditch pitch alone and managed to find my way to the stands. It was so weird to see it almost completely empty. There was a familiar cluster of Slytherins sitting as close to the pitch as possible.

Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Jade, Astoria, Maynard, and Roy were all huddled together. I briefly wondered where Cersei was, and then I remembered that she had detention with Flitwick today and tomorrow for foul language. I smirked and walked past them. I found a seat that was far away enough from them but was close enough to see what was happening on the field perfectly.

The try outs were about to begin when a large clatter of feet were heading my way. I looked up in surprise to see the Gryffindor Quidditch team coming towards me, led by Captain Oliver Wood.

"Hello there, Calla," Oliver said when he was close enough. I had a feeling someone had told my name because he had never said my name before. Oliver was closely followed by the three Chasers. I didn't know their names but they all smiled peacefully at me as they all took seats a few rows behind me. Fred and George were next with Ginny. Ginny plopped down beside me and Fred and George sat themselves down right behind me. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came and sat down nearby, with Hermione on my other side. In other words, I was surrounded.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked. Behind me I could feel George's knee pressed against my spine.

"We always come to check out the competition, Calla," Oliver called to me from three rows back. I tried to turn and look at him, but Fred and George blocked the way.

Fred nodded. "Right, see there Snapey," He put his hands on either side of my head and turned it gently so that it was facing the south side of the stadium. "There's the Hufflepuffs," Sure enough, there was a large group of black and yellow cloaks. "And over there," Fred turned my head in the opposite direction. "The Ravenclaws are sitting." There a slightly bigger crowd of blue and bronze over there than the Hufflepuffs. Fred released my head.

The Slytherin team finally grouped down on the field. I quickly spotted the pale head of Draco standing with a small group that I assumed were there for the position of Seeker. They were separated into five groups: one for Seeker, Beater, Keeper, Chaser, and one for people who didn't know which position they wanted. I saw the golden façade of Jaime Clegane in this group. Flint started with the Seekers first.

Out of the Seeker and didn't-know group, Draco was the obvious choice. He was better than the others by a longshot. When they finished, I felt slight tugs in my hair; George had started a weak attempt at braiding the uneven hair. I ignored the sudden swooping sensation in my stomach. Flint pointed to Draco and sent the rest of the people who tried out for Seeker up to the stands. Draco took his spot beside Flint and the second trial of try outs started.

The Beaters tried out next. Jaime was worse in this category. He obviously wasn't confident enough to fly with only one hand on the broom; he couldn't clutch the bat properly. This caused Fred and George to snicker behind my back. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch the try outs. The two boys that ended up Beaters were two large seventh years who hung around Flint a lot named Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole.

"See there, Fred and George," Oliver said from his seat behind us. "Those two are particularly big, so that means you'll have to fly around them and—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Oliver we got it." George said, untangling his fingers from my hair.

Keeper try outs were next. Jaime was better at this than the other two, but in the end he wasn't chosen. A rough looking fifth year boy was. I heard one of the Chasers snort.

"He chose Miles Bletchley; I'll be surprised if he can get his broom off the ground."

"Thanks for the input, Angelina." Oliver replied. "But Bletchley is still an impressive Keeper so we're going to have to come up with something to get around him."

Last was Chaser try outs. This was Jaime's last chance. I crossed my fingers in my jacket pockets. Flint tossed the Quaffle into the air—

Jaime lunged at it and was the first to grab it. He zigzagged across the pitch to the goal posts, guarded by newly elected Bletchley. There was a moment where time stood still and then—

The Quaffle flew through the left hoop and I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Jaime wasn't letting anyone touch the Quaffle, and after ten minutes of this, Flint called it off and decreed Jaime Clegane and a fifth year named Calvin Warrington the newest Chasers.

Oliver started heading back with the Chasers back to the castle, but I wanted to congratulate Jaime so I headed down to the field. Apparently, Ginny and the others didn't want me to be alone, so they followed. A sense of forbidding crept into my stomach.

Jaime ran up to me, flushed and his golden hair windswept. He was out of breath and looked faintly surprised to see my army of Gryffindors behind me.

"Congrats, Clegane," Ginny said pleasantly. At least one Weasley was trying to be polite. Fred, George, and Ron all looked tense and hostile.

Jaime nodded at Ginny. "Thanks Weasley," There was a tense pause that was broken by Draco Malfoy running at full speed towards me. I managed to back up two steps before he crashed into me. My Gryffindor friends took two steps back as well. I was about to congratulate Draco when he, with his pale eyes wild with adrenaline, pressed his lips against mine without warning.


	7. 7: The Wrath of Pansy Parkinson

I didn't have any time to react. One second I'm standing there, talking to Jaime, the next Draco Malfoy's mouth is being pressed against mine. I finally snapped out of it and shoved him away. His face cleared and I saw the same shock that I was feeling being mirrored in his face. He was as surprised about what he did as I was.

"What the _hell_?" Pansy Parkinson screamed as she pelted towards us. I was still in shock so I didn't fully register the slap she struck across my face. I snapped out of it just in time to avoid another blow. No one else was moving; they all seemed too shocked to do anything either.

"You little slut!" Pansy screamed at me with tears pouring down her face. She started spitting out every insult known to man and I felt tears form in my eyes.

"Calla, let's get out of here," Harry's voice pulled me back and he started tugging on my shoulder to get me out of there. I happily followed.

"Oh yeah," Pansy wasn't through yet. She followed us with a crowd of Slytherins behind her. They obviously wanted to see what would happen next. Draco finally snapped out of his trance and followed as well, but he didn't put a stop to what Pansy was screaming. People in the stands had stopped to watch. "Keep walking away with your little posse of Gryffindor man-whores!"

"Is she talking about us?" Ron asked Fred and George. The twins looked at each other; for once they were at a loss for words.

"Seems fitting, don't you think?" Pansy's voice was cracking now. "Like _mother_ like _daughter_, I guess!"

I froze; what did Pansy know about my mom? The only person I've ever spoken about Mom to was Dad. Pansy sensed this small triumph and gave me an evil grin.

"Wondering how I know, Snape?" She asked and she turned around the crowd around her. "My uncle is a council member of the Wizengamot, and a few years ago he told me of a case that was held twelve years ago."

My stomach dropped.

"It was the trial of a Death Eater who had ruthlessly murdered a Muggle family." Pansy continued to the interested group of Slytherins and Gryffindors. "This Death Eater's name is Margaret Tully, and during the trial it was revealed to be seven months pregnant."

My stomach dropped even lower and sweat began to form on my brow.

"The Wizengamot, however, decided that Tully was far too dangerous to stay out of Azkaban for the last two months of her pregnancy. So, heavily pregnant, Margaret Tully was sent to Azkaban. And two months later, a baby girl was born."

Several people turned and faced me. In that moment I hated Pansy Parkinson more than I could stand.

"Unfortunately for that baby," Pansy was just eating up everyone's attention. "The father wanted nothing to do with the child or the mother. And the child, most unfortunately, survived." She turned and faced me. "Your mother was a _whore_, someone who would sleep with _anyone_. Several other Death Eaters admitted to being with her at some time. Looks like you're doing a good job of following in her footsteps." She glanced behind me to look at Harry, Fred, and George. Then she looked over her shoulder at Jaime and Draco. "I bet in the few weeks you were there, she taught you everything you needed to know. Oops, I forgot. She was already insane before the dementors could pull you from her."

I don't know whether I wanted to slap her or punch her, because I sort of did a mixture of both. I kicked, punched, and clawed at any part of her I could get my hands on. I could vaguely feel a pair of arms try and pull me back, but I quickly clawed at them to get back at her. I was actually seeing red. We tore at each other for what felt like hours, but then we were blasted apart.

I stood back up to attack her some more, but I was being held back by a force field.

"Calla, calm down," I heard Ginny's voice and I slowly calmed down. I finally saw her face in front of mine, behind her was Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Jaime.

Ron looked over my shoulder. "Hermione, I think you can take the spell off her now." I was able to move again. I peered over the crowd in front of me; Pansy was pacing at the edge of her own group. Draco was watching me with blank indifference in his eyes.

I felt numb. I wished that this day was a nightmare, and that any minute now I'd wake up in my bed. But that minute never came. So I did the next best thing.

I turned the opposite direction and started running away.


	8. 8: Perfect

I didn't stop running until I got to Professor Snape's office. My head was spinning and I wanted answers from the only person who I knew could give them.

Dad was sitting at his desk, grading papers it looked like. He looked up at me and took in my flushed face and my puffy eyes. With a sigh he asked, "What happened?"

"Dad, who was Mom?" I asked. He looked thrown off by my question. I didn't blame him, but I wanted to _know_.

"She was Margaret Tully," He said carefully, like he was talking to a young child. "You know this."

"But was I born inside Azkaban?" I asked. If he looked shocked before, he definitely looked shocked now.

"How did you…?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out," I said hastily. "Just tell me if you even cared _anything_ for her."

Dad didn't answer right away. I felt my stomach sink; if he cared anything at all, he would've jumped to answer the question with a straightforward yes. His black eyes were searching mine.

"Did you even _know _her?" I asked, my voice growing sharper.

"Of course I knew her. We were at school together."

"But other than that nothing, right?"

He didn't answer. I felt tears sting my eyes and I turned to leave the door. "Calla, stop. I wanted to tell you this, but when you were older. Now come over here and sit."

I obeyed, but without looking at him. He sat down in his chair in front of me and I felt like I was about to get lectured.

"Your mother and I had a strained relationship. We agreed that neither of us felt much affection towards one another because…" He paused. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Because both of us couldn't be with the one person we _actually _wanted to be with."

Dad had wanted someone else? It seemed that the two of them had just done it with one another to make the other jealous. Dad must've read my mind, because he hurried to explain.

"I admit, when I heard that Margaret was pregnant, I didn't want anything to do with it. I, like many others, expected the child to die in Azkaban or for the pregnancy to go wrong in the last two months. But you survived. After a few days after your birth, I was convinced to travel to Azkaban to at least take you to an orphanage. So I traveled there and you were wrapped loosely in torn prison uniforms and you were sitting in your mother's lap. But when I picked you up, something happened. I still didn't know what I felt about being a father, but I was finally willing to give it a try."

I had stopped listening. It made sense now: why Dad always seemed so hesitant to show any affection towards me and why he had never returned any of my hugs when I was younger. All because I wasn't another woman's child.

I stood up; I wasn't going to take it anymore. I didn't want to hear anymore. Dad looked puzzled at my abrupt standing and tried to get me to stay.

"Calla, come back here," He said. I turned back towards him with my hand on the doorknob.

"I'm sorry I can't be perfect," I said, with tears threatening to spill. "I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be, and I'm especially sorry I can't be the kid of the woman you _wanted_."

Perhaps I went too far with that last one, for Dad looked stricken but I ignored his pain. I swept from the office and stormed off with nowhere in particular in mind. I continued wandering until I was at the top of the North tower. How I got there, I had absolutely no idea, but I knew for a fact I wasn't moving.

It was odd; now that I was alone, the tears I had been holding back were gone. I don't know how much time I spent up there, but I watched people outside. Twilight was gathering when I heard steps crashing up the stairs.

Ron's vivid red hair showed up before his face. His blue eyes looked relieved when they found me.

"There you are," He said. Ron walked towards me until he was at my side. "We've been looking all over for you. Now come on, it's almost time for dinner." He made a move for the door, and when I didn't move to follow, he turned back towards me. "Calla, whatever you think might happen because of what Parkinson said, isn't going to happen. Right after you left, all of us—Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Clegane, and I—decided that we don't care about what happened with your mom. I think you would've figured out by now that we're not gonna judge you because of a parent."

I cringed at Ron's words, because they were true. Ron was losing patience and started pushing me out of the tower. I pushed him off and walked with him to the Entrance Hall. We were greeted by the same group that had been at the Quidditch pitch earlier.

"Calla!" Ginny cried and she gave me a big hug. She eventually released me and held my shoulders at arm's length. "I assume Ron told you what we all said."

I nodded, feeling too wiped out of all emotion to speak, though I was faintly surprised to see Jaime standing near the twins. Then Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well we should be getting to dinner then, should we?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione led the way closely followed by Fred and George. I walked between Ginny and Jaime, both of whom seemed to be burying the hatchet for my sake. I wasn't sure how to take that.

When we entered the Great Hall, several people turned to give me curious stares. It would appear that Pansy and everyone who had witnessed what she had said had spread the word that I had been born in Azkaban.

Ginny patted my shoulder before retreating to the Gryffindor table and I was left to walk to the Slytherin table with Jaime. He glared at anyone who even looked my way.

We didn't speak at all for the entire dinner. I was constantly aware of Dad's black burning into my flesh, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of looking up towards him. After dinner Jaime and I descended into the dungeons. Upon entering the Common Room, I turned to Jaime.

"Congrats again on becoming Chaser," I said, and with that I disappeared into the girl's dormitory.

* * *

**A/N: Here's three chapters for the day. Considering that the last two are really short, I decided to post them up. Either way, let me know what you guys think is going to happen, review, etc. Okey dokey, I hope y'all are enjoying the story as much as I am putting it out. Talk to y'all later. :)**


	9. 9: Private Lessons

The main focus on school talk quickly transferred from my heritage to the approaching visit to Hogsmeade. Being a second year, I wasn't allowed to go. This caused Ginny some grief, which she told me about during one of our library days.

"If Fred and George say one more thing about Hogsmeade, I'm gonna scream!" She had said rather loudly as she walked in.

"If you're going to do that, at least step outside to do it," I said. "Otherwise Madam Pince will strangle you." We turned our heads around, to double check if the stingy librarian wasn't around.

"So have you talked to your dad yet?" Ginny asked. I had told her everything Dad had told me the other day.

"No, and I don't plan to." I said, becoming suddenly interested in my Astronomy homework. We were supposed to be charting Jupiter's moons for this month. Ginny shook her head from across the table.

"You can't keep avoiding him, you know. Sooner or later, you two are going to _have _to talk to one another."

"Well I choose later," I said sharply. Ginny raised her hands in a gesture of surrender. As much as I hated to admit it, I was going to have to talk to Dad on peaceful terms sooner or later. It had been three weeks and we hadn't spoken to each other on a personal level since that day. We just ignored each other during class and whenever he did say anything, it was to comment on whatever I was doing. Deep down, I knew we were both waiting for the other to apologize and we were both too stubborn to make the first move.

Ginny and I finished our Astronomy and Charms homework, both of which were due tomorrow, and we packed up to head to our separate dormitories. We had just made it to the Entrance Hall to separate when there was a sea of students heading our way. Most of the students were wearing pajamas. I recognized Neville Longbottom in the front of the crowd.

"Neville," I called. I hurried to catch up to him and Ginny followed. "What's going on?"

"We're all to report to the Great Hall immediately," He replied, looking rather flustered.

"But why?" I asked. Neville stopped walking to face me.

"Because Sirius Black just tried to break into the Gryffindor Common Room, that's why!" His voice sounded surprisingly fierce. I widened my eyes in surprise and he immediately apologized.

I froze and Ginny gasped behind me. Sirius Black was _inside _the castle? But—how?—and why?

The entire night ended up spending the night in the Great Hall. I pulled the sleeping bag they had given me over to where Ginny was. She was with Colin Creevey, that irritated me a bit, and Luna Lovegood, that surprised me.

"Hello, Calla Snape," Luna said to me as I laid down.

"Hi, Luna Lovegood," I replied. Ginny was looking at us with a confused expression on her face.

"You two know each other?" Ginny asked. Colin looked back and forth at all of us with an awed expression on his face.

"Yeah," I said. "I sit with Luna in Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. How do you know her?"

"We worked together a few times in Transfiguration," Ginny said. We tried to talk a bit more but the prefects announced it was light's out.

I stayed up for an hour after the lights went off. I busied myself with watching Dad talk to Professor Dumbledore. Whatever it was, it must've been pretty important, judging by the look on Dad's face. Maybe Ginny was right. It was decided; tomorrow I was going to talk to Dad…

* * *

I stayed back the next day in Potions class. Ginny gave me a thumbs up before exiting. I turned around to face my father. He was sitting at his desk scrawling something that looked suspiciously like a T…

"Good," He said without looking up. I jumped in surprise; how did he know it was me? "You're still here. I've been meaning to tell you something, Calla, and with what has recently happened with Black, I've decided now is time for it."

I frowned; this wasn't what I thought he was going to say. Where exactly was he going with this?

Dad looked up at me with his dark eyes gravely serious. "I have decided to teach you some techniques that will save your life if you ever find yourself going up against Black or anyone else."

I blinked. This wasn't at all what I was expecting.

"We start this Friday night, after dinner," He said, looking back down to his papers. "Now go to class; you don't want to get detention for tardiness."

I left, feeling overly shocked at what just happened. What kind of techniques was he planning on showing me exactly?

That Friday night, I could hardly touch my food because of anticipation for my first lesson with Dad. Jaime noticed and asked what was wrong.

I hesitated; should I trust Jaime with this? I knew I could trust Ginny and I had told her all about what Dad said right after it happened. But Jaime? This would be the first time I would ever tell him anything that happened.

In the end, I told him about what Dad had told me on both accounts. Jaime's eyes got wider as the story played on. On several occasions I had to lower my voice because a few timid looking first years were trying to eavesdrop. Jaime eventually snapped at them to mind their own business.

After dinner, I made my way down to the dungeons, but while the other Slytherins headed to the right towards the Common Room, I went left to Dad's office. My footsteps echoed and sounded very lonely in the gloom of the dungeons.

I stopped outside of Dad's office and knocked on the door. The door opened by itself almost immediately. I stepped inside to see Dad leaning over a stone bowl; its contents were swirling around and casting off a silvery glow. Dad looked up from it and faced me, shielding the basin behind his back.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Something Dumbledore lent me for our lesson," Dad said coolly. "But don't get too excited, we won't be using it at all."

I narrowed my eyes but nodded anyway. But curiosity was filling up my insides and I really wanted to know what was in that basin.

"Take a seat, Calla," Dad gestured to the chair in front of his desk. I obeyed as he took his own seat across from his desk. "I have called you here to learn about the skill of Occulumency."

"What's that?"

"Occulumency is the magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."

"And why do I have to study it?" I asked. "It's not like Sirius Black knows how to…" I cut off trying to think of the right word. "Read minds, right?"

"It is not _reading minds_, Calla." Dad said, his voice growing sharp with frustration that was common whenever I started to irk him. "Only Muggles speak of 'mind reading'. The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing. It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency (the ability to extract feelings and emotions from another person's mind) are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their feelings correctly. Only those who are skilled at Occulumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories."

However Dad wanted to interpret, that was all fine and dandy. But to me it sounded like Legilimency was nothing but mind reading.

"Do you think Black knows Legilimency?" I asked.

"It is quite possible for several Dark wizards to acquire the skill. So, yes, I do believe Black is somewhat skilled at Legilimency, which is why _you _must learn Occulumency to defend yourself against him."

Dad pulled his wand out from his pocket and stood from his chair. I tensed in my chair.

"Stand up and take out your wand, Calla." Dad ordered. I obeyed without hesitation. We faced each other with wands out, the desk separating us.

"You may use your wand to disarm me, or defend yourself in any way you can think of." Dad said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, feeling nervousness prickle at my stomach.

"I am going to attempt to break into your mind," Dad said softly. "We are going to see how well you resist. Brace yourself, now…_Legilimens!_"


	10. 10: Occulumency

_I was in Flourish and Blotts. Ginny, Lee, Fred, and George were all with me. I immediately realized that this was us shopping at Diagon Alley earlier this year. I was looking at a book on the top shelf. Fred, George, and Lee all came over to assist me getting it down. Fred and George lifted me up by the underarms and sat me on top of Lee's shoulders…_

_Next thing I knew I was fighting a murky brown river. There was a dark brown head bobbing in front of me and I struggled to get to it. From shore there was a great scatter of other kids, all of them running scared away from what might happen if an adult caught them…_

_I was lying face down in my pillow, angry tears spilling from the corners of my eyes. I felt individual hairs being ripped my scalp as Millicent dragged a blade through my hair…_

_I was on the Quidditch field, talking to Jaime. I heard a cheer and saw Draco running towards me with a wild light in his eyes…_

"Get _out!_" I screamed. I sent off a hex of I don't know what to I don't know where. There was a faint yell of surprise and I melted out of my own memories. I was squatting on the ground and Dad was slumped on his desk rubbing an angry red weal on his arm. His eyes were angry.

"I must ask," He said slowly, as if trying to contain his anger. "Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?"

"No," I answered honestly. I was out of breath and my head was throbbing. "It just happened."

"You mean you just panicked." Dad said. He stood up to full height to face me. "There was something in your memories you didn't want me to see."

I didn't answer. Dad took my silence as a yes and sneered. "Well, for a first attempt it was not as poor as I thought it would. You managed to stop me eventually, but you still let me in too far. You must remain focused. Repel me with your brain and you will not need to resort to your wand."

"I'm trying," I said. "But you're not teaching me how!"

"It is not something that can be taught, Calla," Dad said with his voice growing sharper even more so. "You must be able to force me out with ways that only you will know how. Now clear your mind and brace yourself again."

It made no sense to me. I tried to clear my mind as Dad said, but frustration and confusion was making it impossible. Before I knew it, Dad was pointing his wand at me again.

_"Legilimens!"_

_I back in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was running and screaming away from me with the blind basilisk slithering after him. The Tom Riddle from the diary was speaking in a detached voice: "You'll soon join the noble organization that your parents were a part of…"_

_I was in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. A dementor was trying to come in through the open door. Professor Lupin quickly stood up and a silvery creature leapt from his wand and charged at the dementor. The dementor turned tail and floated away…_

_I was looking out a set of bars at the layout of Azkaban. My hands were grayish and shaking heavily. A dementor swooped in from out of nowhere and I screamed…_

It took me a moment to realize I was screaming in real life. I was lying on my back on the cold stone floor in Dad's office. I wasn't in Azkaban. I wasn't looking through my mother's eyes anymore…

"How did you see that?" I looked up to see Dad once again slumped over his desk. His eyes were wide and almost frightened, but that was impossible. Dad was never scared…

"I don't know," I said and pressed my palm to my throbbing temple. "I saw it when the dementor passed by our compartment. It just came to me."

Dad didn't answer. He looked slightly alarmed, but then he turned abruptly behind him to the basin. I tried to see what he was doing, it looked like he was taking a silvery wisp with the tip of his wand and placing it up to his greasy temple. The wisp looked like it was sucked back into his head.

Dad turned back to me. "You are dismissed, Calla. Our next meeting will be next Friday after dinner. Between then and now, your homework is to practice clearing your mind. Now go on to your Common Room."

He ushered me out of the door, and before I could turn around, his door was slammed shut. I sighed and headed back to the dormitory, rubbing my head feeling confused and frustrated with the nights work.


	11. 11: Grim Defeat

The first Quidditch match was today, I thought as I woke from a deep sleep. My first lesson with Dad had been two weeks ago and they had started going downhill from where we started. Dad was getting frustrated with my weak attempts at trying to block my mind. And he was starting to see memories that I _really _wished he hadn't.

He managed to see the rest of the memory of my kiss with Draco. Dad had been fuming afterwards. I quickly manage to get out of there and promised I would see him in the next class.

Speaking of Draco, he hadn't so much as looked my way since Pansy revealed to everyone the truth about my heritage. And when he did look in my direction, it was a blank and indifferent stare that I was usually reserved for Astoria alone.

I got dressed and headed for the Great Hall, my head throbbing too much. I was starting to think that these lessons weren't helping at all. My head was in constant pain and my attempts to block Dad out were growing weaker and weaker. I was sure Sirius Black wouldn't have much trouble getting into my head.

The Great Hall's ceiling was portraying an overcast, gray, and gloomy sky. Rain was pouring on to the ceiling and the wind was howling so loud it could be heard from inside the castle at all times. The Slytherin team was supposed to play Gryffindor, but Flint had pulled us out, so Hufflepuff were playing instead. Draco was bagging on the Gryffindor team more than usual, talking very loudly about his "injured" arm.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team entered the Great Hall to a mix of scattered applause and rude booing. I yawned and brought my hands together two or three times. Jaime, who had been in his usual seat across from me, raised his eyebrows. I shrugged him off and got up to talk to Harry.

Harry looked sick. His face was gray and his porridge was going untouched. I stood across from him stiffly; I had a feeling I'd never feel comfortable enough to sit at the Gryffindor table. He glanced up at me, his green eyes tired.

"Did you get _any _sleep last night?" I asked.

"I was sleeping, but then Peeves came in and woke me up at four thirty in the morning." He said; I could hear the bitterness dripping from his voice. From beside him, Oliver Wood groaned and pushed his untouched porridge away.

"I'm going down to the pitch," Oliver said. He stood up and stalked away from the table. As he walked by the Slytherin table, he was greeted by a chorus of boos. Oliver did a good job of ignoring them and continued walking away.

"What's with him?" I asked.

"This is his last year," Harry said, picking at his porridge with his fork. "It's his last chance at the Quidditch Cup."

I nodded, but didn't bother elaborating. "You might want to try and eat that."

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to," Harry said. He finally looked up and faced me fully. "Are you going to the game?"

I gave him a half-smile. "I don't know, almost every time I go there, something always blows up in my face."

Harry gave me an apologetic smile and, after a hasty goodbye, he went to the field after Oliver. I found no other reason to stay in the Great Hall, so I traveled down to the dungeons to get dressed in clothes that would keep me warm.

I emerged into the Entrance Hall, wearing my Slytherin scarf and a large black cloak, to find Ginny and Jaime standing together awkwardly. I frowned and then walked over to them fast.

"What's going on?" I asked. Jaime was wearing his Slytherin scarf as well and Ginny with her Gryffindor one.

"We've called a truce," Jaime said, as if they cleared up everything. I looked at Ginny, waiting for her to explain.

"What he means is that we decided to at least _act_ like friends so we could both sit by you at the game."

Without thinking I gathered both of them into a hug. The fact that they were calling a truce for me was amazing to me. When I released them, Ginny pulled a large black umbrella from her robes, and we started the wet trudge to the stadium.

We were soaked by the time we reached the stands. We sat down a little ways away from the other Slytherins, so we were sitting a little bit into the Gryffindor section. I could tell that Jaime was uncomfortable with this, but he didn't complain. For this I was grateful.

When the teams entered the field, they were staggering from the wind. The crowd was cheering, but I doubted any of them could hear us. The Captains walked to the middle of the field and shook hands. I couldn't fail to notice how Oliver was all tense while Cedric Diggory seemed relaxed. I snorted and then they all flew into the air.

It looked like Harry was constantly lost. He was swerving in and out between other players. I could hardly hear Lee's commentary over the roar of the wind. Twice Harry came very close to being hit by a Bludger. Time stretched on and I had no idea what was going on. You couldn't tell who was winning or losing, I tried to keep count of who was scoring, but it quickly got too complicated. I watched Harry struggle for a few minutes.

"I know a spell that can repel water, if I could use it on Harry's glasses we can get out of here," I said to no one in particular. There was a gasp from behind me: I turned to see Hermione and Ron. How long had they been sitting there?

"Calla, you're a genius!" Hermione cried. "Come with me; we might be able to save this game!" I wasn't able to make a sound before Hermione had grabbed my hand and was dragged away from the crowd.

Hermione and I managed to get down to ground level, and Hermione made wild gestures toward Madam Hooch. Hooch saw us and flew over on her broom. I didn't pay attention to what Hermione said; I was too busy trying to stay as dry as I possibly could. All of a sudden Oliver came flying towards us like a bullet. He shouted something at Hooch. And with the first flash of lightning, Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. I could barely make out Oliver on the ground gesturing for his team to come down.

"Come on, Calla," Hermione said. We struggled onto the field and found ourselves staggering from the wind being thrown at us. We finally made it to an expectant Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Calla just had a genius idea for Harry's glasses," Hermione cried before I could even open my mouth to retaliate. "Harry, give Calla your glasses!"

Oliver looked instantly suspicious but Harry handed them to me. I screwed my eyes up against the pelting rain. After a hard tap on his glasses from my wand I muttered, _"Impervius!"_

"There," I said handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water now."

Oliver looked like he could've kissed me. But I was still paranoid with what happened last time a boy kissed me on a Quidditch pitch in front of people, so I took a side-step away from him.

Hermione and I struggled off the field and back to our seats. Jaime and Ginny were waiting for an explanation. I quickly explained and got back to watching the game. Harry was definitely playing better now that he could see.

All of a sudden, both Harry and Cedric Diggory were shooting upward like bullets. And then it all happened at once.

An eerie silence clouded over the stadium. I felt a cold seep into my bones, making me colder than I already was, colder than I ever imagined…

…I was kneeling on a stone floor. My hands were in front of me and they were a sick, grayish green color. Broken veins appeared to glow in the darkness. Outside my cell, a dementor was floating by slowly. I flinched away from the sudden cold, looking forward to the relief that would come when it passed. Usually dementors only passed by once or twice a day, but ever since Black escaped…

I shook my head violently, bringing myself back to the Quidditch pitch. I looked up into the clouds fearfully; where were they? Where were the dementors? I got my answer as a scarlet and gold figure starting falling out of the sky.

I screamed along with Ginny and Hermione and a majority of the stadium. The dementors were following Harry as he tumbled down. There was a flash of silver and a large silver bird flew from the teachers' stand; Dumbledore pointing his wand at the dementors. Harry hit the ground after being slowed down by a spell McGonagall sent off with her wand.

In the rush of Harry falling, no one noticed that Cedric had captured the Snitch.

* * *

I was standing in the Hospital Wing with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. We surrounded Harry's hospital bed.

"Lucky the ground was so soft." Ginny said from the chair she had dragged over from an empty bed.

"I thought he was dead for sure." A Chaser with thick and wavy dark brown hair said.

"He didn't even break his glasses." Hermione said in a know-it-all voice.

Ron expected Harry's face with an upturned nose. "He looks like a wreck, doesn't he?"

Fred snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, let's throw _you _from the Astronomy Tower, Ronald—"

"—And see what _you _look like." George finished his twin's sentence.

"He'd probably look a bit better than he does now…" A feeble voice came from Harry. We all grinned and looked at our friend. His smile faded though, when he saw the state we were all in. I imagine we all looked rather rough; we were all covered in mud and were all drenched to the bone.

"Harry!" Fred said. "How're you feeling?"

"What happened?" Harry asked, sitting up so suddenly there was a collective gasp from all of us.

"You fell off," I said hastily. "Must've been—what—fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," A Chaser with pretty light brown curls said; she was shaking.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. I noticed how bloodshot her eyes were.

"But the match," Harry said. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

No one said anything. I glanced up at George, who had been standing next to me. He glanced back down at me just as the horrible truth sunk in Harry's mind.

"We didn't—_lose_?"

"Diggory got the Snitch," George said. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square…even Wood admits it."

Harry looked at all of us surrounding him; he finally realized who wasn't there. "Where is Wood?"

"Still in the showers," Fred said. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry buried his face in his hands and I instantly felt bad for him. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly.

"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," George said.

"It's not over yet," Fred said. "We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," George said.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"

"It all depends on the points—a margin of a hundred either way—"

Despite being impressed with their math skills, I had a feeling this wasn't helping Harry at all. He was getting grayer and grayer as Fred and George kept talking.

"Would you two shut up?" I asked. The twins looked at me in mild surprise, but I ignored them. Soon Madam Pomfrey swept in and told us all that Harry needed bed rest. We bade Harry goodbye and marched out.

The three Chasers, still very shaky, headed back for the Gryffindor tower. I started heading for the Slytherin Common Room and the rest started for their Common Room. Well this day wasn't the best; all I knew was that I was looking forward to a nice, warm shower.


	12. 12: The First to Rise

Christmas was on everyone's mind as Professor Flitwick decorated his room with glittery and bright lights that turned out to be real fairies. And on another brighter note, Dad said we could move on in our private lessons.

"You have proved yourself to be fairly advanced when it comes to Occulumency. So with that and what happened at the Quidditch game, I've decided we can finally move on to the Patronus Charm."

I instantly perked up despite my confusion at being "advanced" skills in Occulumency. What advanced skills? Sure I had managed to get Dad out of my head faster than when we started, but it still took me a while to get him out.

"We won't be able to get our hands on a boggart for another few weeks, so until then, we'll just be working on techniques. Now before you take out your wand, repeat after me: _Expecto Patronum._"

_"Expecto Patronum,"_ I repeated. Dad gave a curt nod then told me to take out my wand. He waved his wand and said the words and from his wand burst a beautiful silver doe. I couldn't help but stare at her. The doe walked slowly towards me, its wide eyes staring into my eyes. She stood still for another moment, but then she vanished in thin air.

Dad was watching the spot where the doe disappeared with an expression on his face that was quite close to longing. I had read that what your Patronus takes the form of, is the representative of your soul. How was the creature in Dad's soul a doe?

Dad shook his head violently, as if to wake himself up. He turned and faced me. "Now that you have had an example, it's your turn. Think of the happiest memory you possess and keep that in mind as you say the incantation."

I closed my eyes, trying to think of the happiest moment. I was coming up with a blank. I risked an uneasy glance at Dad, which he took as an opportunity to move on.

"Good, you have it," He said and before I could say anything else, he said, "Now go ahead, do it."

I raised my wand and thought of the moment I got my Hogwarts letter. I had been so happy; maybe that would work. _"Expecto Patronum,"_

There was a thin wisp of silver, but it disappeared almost the second it came. I lowered my wand in disappointment and Dad shook his head his disapproval.

"What memory did you use?"

I blushed slightly before answering. "When I received my Hogwarts letter,"

Dad snorted. "That's not a powerful memory; it's not _nearly _powerful enough. You need to think of something much more than that. Now try again."

This went on for an hour until Dad got frustrated with me and sent me away. I left his office that night feeling depressed for not having any really powerful happy memories.

Another Hogsmeade trip was this weekend and Harry was acting really glum. He was pacing in front of my table. I had been waiting for Ginny to come when Harry found me.

"It's not fair, you know," Harry was saying. I peered at him from over my Potions essay I had been working on. "I mean, it's not my fault the Dursleys' refused to sign the permission slip and I went over to Professor McGonagall to see if she wouldn't mind signing it. But she refused to!"

I opened my mouth for a suggestion but there was a gasp coming from my right. I turned to see Ginny staring wide-eyed at Harry. I rolled my eyes in fake annoyance; Ginny was still too skittish to talk in front of Harry. Harry noticed her and sighed before turning to me.

"Thanks for listening, Calla," He gave me nod and smiled at Ginny before walking past her and away.

Ginny crept to her usual seat, still looking terrified out of her skin. I gave her a knowing smile. She turned a bright red before speaking.

"Did he mention me?" She asked in a terrified whisper. I gave a snort of laughter. "Hey! I'm serious; did he?"

"No, Ginny," I said, still with a cheesy grin on my face. "Do you think you'll ever be able to get over him?"

Ginny shook her head grimly. "I don't think so. I mean, I've liked him I first saw him on Platform 9 ¾ when my mom and I dropped Ron off for his first year…" She trailed off after seeing the look on my face: I was trying so hard not to burst from suppressed laughter. "Stop it!" I laughed, but cut it short for Ginny's sake. "Oh Calla, what do you think I should do?"

"I suggest you relax a bit while you're around him. You're so wound up about him that you don't even act yourself." I paused waiting for this to sink in. "He just might notice you more if you were a bit more," I stopped for a moment to think of the right word. "Yourself,"

Ginny nodded, my advice sinking into her brain. Eventually she looked back up at me. "How is you come up with all this great advice, yet you're still single?"

I laughed. "Because I'm sure if I went out with _anyone_ the world would explode."

I awoke a few days later to find my dormitory deserted on Christmas morning. Thank _God_, I thought. Two weeks with the dormitory all to myself. I got up, yawning, and started to inspect the pile of gifts at the foot of my bed.

The first was a book called _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _which was given to me from Hermione; figures she would've given me a book. I got a pile of sweets and fireworks from Fred and George. Ginny sent me a packet of my favorite candy and a paper bird that was jinxed to actually fly around. Jaime sent me a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_, with a note that said he'd get me playing Quidditch sooner or later. I was surprised to see Mrs. Weasley sent me a knitted emerald sweater with a silver snake on the front. Harry gave me a packet of Honeydukes candy and Ron gave me a stick with a note saying that he had forgotten to go proper Christmas shopping for me, so he sent me a stick that he found on the way back from Hogsmeade so I could throw it at Pansy Parkinson or Cersei Clegane.

After opening my presents I got dressed and headed for the Great Hall. Upon entering it though, I was stunned.

The four House tables had been cleared away and had made room for a large round table. I looked up to the ceiling and saw that it was already the afternoon.

I cautiously approached the table, where only a few other people were sitting. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape all sat together. Beside Dad there was a sullen faced fifth year Slytherin whose name I never bothered to learn. And sitting beside Dumbledore were two very scared looking first years from Hufflepuff. I paused in the doorway, contemplating hiding in the dormitory through lunch. But Dumbledore spotted me.

"Oh, Calla!" Dumbledore cried, earning me the attention of everyone in the Hall. "Won't you come sit with us, there's plenty of room!" He waved his wand through the air and a chair zipped from a faraway corner and right beside one of the first years. I sighed and walked slowly over to the table.

The first years looked terrified to be sitting between their headmaster and an older student from Slytherin. I was beginning to think that this lunch was going to be very awkward indeed when footsteps sounded from the doors. I turned with everyone else to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore called to them as they took their seats uncertainly. Harry sat down beside me leaving Ron in the middle and Hermione by the fifth year Slytherin. "As there are so few of us, it seems foolish to use the House tables."

"Dig in!" Dumbledore said, as the table filled itself.

I was helping myself to some loaded mashed potatoes when the door to the Great Hall opened again. I glanced over my shoulder and stared at the woman standing there.

She was draped in bright green shawls and her glasses magnified her eyes to make it look like her eyes were three times their normal size. It all made her look like an oversized dragonfly. She looked rather nervous, wringing her hands the way she was. I was about to ask Harry who she was, but Dumbledore won that race.

"Sibyll, this is a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore said, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster, She said in a misty, faraway voice that almost seemed comical. "And to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…"

I vaguely remembered a trap door with a sign that read: _Do not disturb: Crystal Gazing_. I decided that the door must belong to this lady as Dumbledore summoned a chair the same way he summoned me one.

"I dare not, Headmaster!" Her misty voice almost screamed, causing me and several others to jump. "If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

"We'll risk it, Sibyll," Professor McGonagall said impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting cold."

The woman hesitated, but eventually sat down with her mouth tightly clenched and her eyes rolling around the table, as if she expected a stroke of lightning to come and kill someone.

"Professor Trelawney," Harry whispered hurriedly into my ear. "She always thinks someone's about to die; usually that someone is me."

I gave a quick huff of laughter that was stifled immediately by a smoldering look from Dad. He was now glaring at Harry like he wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out.

Trelawney gazed around the table and spoke softly. "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," Dumbledore said, indicating everyone should start serving themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas day."

I found it odd that Professor Lupin was always getting sick every month. My mind told me that there was something more to it, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"But certainly you already knew that, Sibyll?" McGonagall asked coldly. Tension crackled between them like lightning.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva," Trelawney said quietly and coldly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

It all sounded like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me. And judging by the facial expressions of my companions, they all felt the same way.

"That explains a great deal," McGonagall said tartly.

Professor's Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty. "If you must know Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him—"

"Imagine that," McGonagall said dryly, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling.

"I doubt," Professor Dumbledore said, in a cheerful but loud voice to signal the end of McGonagall and Trelawney's conversation. "That Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster,"

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Then he should be up and about in no time…Derek, have you had any of these chipolatas? They're excellent."

The poor first year boy went furiously red at being directly addressed by Dumbledore. He took the platter with trembling hands.

Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally for the rest of the Christmas dinner. Full with Christmas dinner, Harry gestured for Ron and me to leave with him. I yawned and, with all of us still wearing our party hats, we all stood. Professor Trelawney responded with a loud scream.

"Which of you stood first?" She asked, pointing at the three of us with horror in her eyes.

"Dunno," Ron said, glancing at Harry and me with pleading in his eyes.

"I think it might've been me," I said, raising my hand slightly. Trelawney's eyes widened as she stared at me.

"No it cannot be _you_," She told me like it was the most important thing in the world. "I've already Seen your future; history was meant to repeat itself…" She started rambling.

"I doubt it'll make much difference," Professor McGonagall said coldly, ignoring what Trelawney just said to me about history repeating itself. "Unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."

Even Ron laughed, and the three of us over-dramatically made sure the coast was clear for any mad axe-men. When it was double checked for safety, we marched off in the direction of the Entrance Hall. Harry said he had to show something he got for Christmas and he led the way to the Gryffindor tower. I turned to Ron.

"Thanks for your gift by the way," I said. Ron's ears turned a faint red. "I'm sure it'll come in handy one day."

"What did you get her?" Harry asked. Ron started sputtering so I answered for him.

"A stick he found on the way from Hogsmeade,"

Harry started to tell off Ron while I laughed.

"Hey Calla," Harry said with curiosity in his voice. "What do you think Trelawney meant by 'history repeating itself'?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, should I be worried about it? You told me yourself that hardly any of her predictions come true."

"True," Harry said, nodding slightly. We reached a portrait of a fat lady who sprang to life as I approached.

"No, no, no," She said, waving her fat arms to stop me. "Nobody from other Houses in here!"

"Calm down," Ron said. "We're not letting her in. We're just going to get something for her to see." He turned towards me and told me to cover my ears.

I did and after giving the Fat Lady the password, she swung forward and the boys crawled into the portrait hole. It was an awkward five minutes as the Fat Lady stared me down.

"You look awfully familiar, you know that?" She said.

I nodded. "I get that a lot,"

* * *

**A/N: I just realized that today is New Year's Eve...Apparently I've been living under a rock all break...**

**Anywho, I hope everyone had an awesome 2012 & I hope that 2013 will be even better! :D**

**I'll talk to you guys in a year. ;) Lol, I make myself laugh...**


	13. 13: Grudges

A lot had happened since Christmas. When Harry and Ron had come through the portrait hole, Harry had been carrying a lovely broomstick. It took a second but I recognized a Firebolt when I saw one. Harry even let me hold it and promised I could ride it sometime. I had been in the middle of thanking him when Hermione came around the corner, with her head turned downwards. Following behind her was Professor McGonagall. Hermione quickly disappeared into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So that's it, is it?" Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to where we had been standing near the Fat Lady admiring the broomstick. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."

Harry, Ron, and I glanced at each other. Harry gave McGonagall a very shaky nod.

"May I?" McGonagall asked, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt from Harry's hands. She examined it carefully. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," Harry said blankly.

"I see…" McGonagall said. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

"W-What?" Harry said, looking scandalized. "Why?"

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," McGonagall said. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down—"

"Strip it down?" Ron repeated, as though McGonagall was mad.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," McGonagall said. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Harry said, his voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor—"

"You can't know that, Potter," McGonagall said, quite kindly. "Not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

Professor McGonagall had turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt away. Harry stared after her, still to shocked to move. Ron, however, stormed into the portrait hole to confront Hermione. Harry had given me a hasty goodbye and followed his friend. I did the only thing that I could do: I started walking towards my own Common Room.

I knew that Hermione meant well, and so did the others but they still were giving her the cold shoulder. That was going too far, I thought. Hermione was just looking out for Harry's best interests, so there wasn't much of a reason to be mad at her. I told this to Harry and Ron which resulted with Ron rounding on me.

"Of course _you _would want Harry to have a stinking broom! You would like it if Harry was stuck riding that ancient Shooting Star, because then Slytherin would get to win the Quidditch Cup!"

"Seriously," I said with a sneer that could compete with Dad. "Do you even _hear _yourself when you talk? Or is it some droning noise in your ears?"

The rest of school returned after New Year's and the castle became noisy and filled with life again. It was a relief to see Ginny and Jaime again. I filled them in with what had happened with Harry's Firebolt and Jaime agreed with Ron. According to him it was criminal damage to strip down a brand new Firebolt.

We spent our time on the snow-white grounds, lighting up the fireworks Fred and George had given me. Ginny even managed to get one to chase the familiar crowd of Slytherin girls. Pansy had screamed bloody murder while Cersei angrily yelled at Jaime for associating with us. Jaime had just laughed and sent another firework off towards her.

But soon classes started and we were all forced back inside for a week. Over the first weekend back, Slytherin played Ravenclaw and we won, but barely. Jaime had scored most of the goals. According to Harry the fact that we won was good, meaning Gryffindor would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. I had smiled and nodded throughout Harry's entire explanation. Quidditch just confused me; Harry eventually got the hint and just shut up about it.

Hermione had taken to meeting me and Ginny in the library for homework. At first I had been accepting about it; Harry and Ron were still giving her the cold shoulder leaving Hermione with no one else to hang out with. But soon her mountain of homework started distracting me from my own homework.

"Why in the world are you taking all these classes?" I asked her one day as I inspected a very long essay for Ancient Runes.

Hermione shrugged, not answering. Ginny took the opportunity to ask another question. "Why are you taking Muggle Studies? You're Muggle-born for crying out loud!"

"Because I think it's interesting to see it through a wizard's point of view," Hermione snapped. Ginny glanced at me from behind Hermione's essay for why Muggles need electricity. We agreed that it would be best if we ask questions no more.

* * *

After some time, January melted into February. The snow that covered the grounds was still there, but it was starting to turn into slush. It made it very hard to walk anywhere without slipping into anyone. I ended up crashing into Draco Malfoy twice which, due to that day on the Quidditch pitch, made it all very awkward.

Speaking of Draco, ever since that day, he hadn't spoken one word to me. And every time he looked at me it was filled with indifference. And on top of that, now whenever I saw him, Pansy Parkinson was either strung up on his arm like drapes or sucking on his face. I heard a rumor from Astoria Greengrass that they were officially going out. When she spoke of it, Astoria's voice had gotten very bitter. It wasn't hard for me to figure out that Astoria had a crush on Draco.

One Saturday morning in February I woke before everyone else. I quietly got dressed and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. There wasn't anyone in there when I entered; too early I figured. I sat down to where a hearty bowl of porridge waited for me.

I was half way done with it when a familiar pale blond head walked through the wide open doors. Draco Malfoy's gray eyes found me instantly and he started to look like he was going to turn back around and avoid me. But after a moment he started walking towards me.

I felt a bitter and twisted feeling well up inside my stomach. I shoveled one last scoop of porridge into my mouth before standing up abruptly to leave. Draco looked startled but followed me anyways.

"Calla, can you wait up?" He asked after I walked through the doors. He was following me.

"Nope," I called over my shoulder, not bothering to hide the resentment from my voice.

"What? Wait, just hear me out," His voice was closer now. I spun around on my heel and faced him head on.

"Okay, Draco," I said angrily. "I'll hear you out. Start explaining."

Good _Lord_, I was starting to sound like my father.

Draco looked slightly startled again but he replied, "I didn't come up to you after—" He cut off and turned a faint shade of red. "After _it _happened, is because it would just give Pansy, Cersei, and the others another reason to try and hurt you again."

I could tell by the stiff way he said this, he had rehearsed this phrase countless times over in his brain. And I didn't believe he was earnest enough to really mean it.

"Uh-huh," I said with sarcasm coming from my voice. "And I'm a flobberworm…"

Draco's eyes flashed with frustration. "It's the truth!"

"Sure it is," I said sharply. "The _real _reason is because you're embarrassed to be seen talking to the girl who came from Azkaban. You see! You're _still _making sure no one will see you!"

I had caught Draco in the middle of taking a wild glance around. He glared at me with a strange ferocity that made me want to take a step back. But I didn't.

We both just glared at each other for a moment or two, and then Draco whipped around and stormed into the Great Hall. I snorted bitterly before I turned and headed off for nowhere in particular.

* * *

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch match was approaching fast. And I was seriously thinking about not going.

"What?" Ginny cried when I told her. "Why would you even think of such a thing?"

"I don't know," I said while flipping through a dog-eared library book. "Probably because of the fact that _every single time_ I go down to the pitch, something bad _always _happens!"

A pretty fourth year Ravenclaw shushed us from a nearby table. Ginny rolled her eyes dismissively and continued to badger me in whispers.

She didn't manage to change my mind though. So she did the most despicable thing she could've done: she went to Fred and George.

I hadn't seen the twins that much lately, due to their O.W.L.s this year. But Ginny dragged me to the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room before entering for her brothers. The Fat Lady and I ended up staring at each other until the twins charged out at me.

"What do you mean you're not going to the Quidditch game?" Fred asked. He sounded irritated but I could tell by the corner of his mouth twitching he was faking.

I told them what I told Ginny. Halfway through Harry came out with Ron and I had to repeat my tale. In the end all four of them looked a cross between frustrated and highly amused.

"That's no excuse!" George shouted. I jumped back as he wrapped his arms around me to pull me into an air-tight hug. He started shaking me from side to side. "We won't be able to play that well without our Snapey!"

In the end, after nearly suffocating me, I agreed to go and George released me. Ginny and I returned to the library to retrieve our belongings after Fred, George, Harry, and Ron disappeared back into their Common Room. I was already starting to dread the upcoming Quidditch match.

* * *

I sat in the stands between Ginny and Jaime again, my Slytherin scarf wrapped tightly around my neck. I had been dodging snide comments from other Slytherins all week, and I was dreading what would happen next now that I was back at the Quidditch pitch.

Both teams entered the field to be greeted by a chorus of cheers. I quickly found the twins and Harry on the field in their scarlet and gold robes. One of the redheaded figures waved an arm in my direction.

The Captains shook hands and both teams were off. I noticed how Harry's broom flew higher and faster than any other broom. Jaime whistled as he watched the broom rocket into the air. It took a few minutes until Harry dove into a dizzying dive with the Ravenclaw Seeker trailing behind him. And out of nowhere a Bludger was hit from a Ravenclaw Beater, and Harry was thrown off course.

There was a great "Ooooh" of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting a Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it.

The match continued and Gryffindor were leading eighty to zero. Harry kept circling the stadium with the Ravenclaw Seeker following close to him. At one point they flew over close to where we were sitting, and I recognized the girl who had shushed me and Ginny in the library the other day.

Harry suddenly went into a dive and the Ravenclaw Seeker was first to follow. But Harry pulled up quickly and zipped off into another direction. The Ravenclaw Seeker had no time to even catch up. Harry already had the Snitch in his hand before she even realized what had happened.

* * *

I was practicing the Patronus Charm again with Dad a few days later when Draco crashed in. I narrowed my eyes at him; the Hogsmeade trip was going on. Why wasn't Draco there instead of here in Dad's office?

"I just saw," Draco started but cut off when he saw me. We glared at each other, our last meeting obviously fresh on his mind. Dad glanced between us. "I have to tell you something, sir, _privately._"

That last word was directed to me. But I just assured Draco I wasn't going anywhere by sitting down in the chair. Dad then snapped that they would just go into the hall. And so they did.

Once alone I sank down into a chair. The stone basin that Dad had used for our lessons was sitting on his desk. I had learned that it was called a Pensieve; it was used to hold memories in. I had begun to wonder what memories were so bad Dad didn't want me seeing. I was tempted to peer inside when the door burst open.

Dad was dragging a terrified looking Harry through the door. Harry's brilliant green eyes met mine and I could see the desperation in them. But what could I do, with Dad watching?

"Sit," Dad snapped. Harry glanced at me; I was occupying the only chair in the office. I scrambled up and Harry hurried and sat down. Dad glared at us before continuing. "Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter. He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley—apparently alone.

"Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"

Harry forced a mildly surprised look on his face. "I don't know, Professor."

They stared down each other for a second. Then Dad spoke. "Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?"

"No," Harry said, his eyebrows scrunching up a bit. Whatever he was trying to hide, he was doing a terrible job of doing it.

"It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. There was a long silence.

"Maybe he should go to Madam Pomfrey," Harry said. "If he's seeing things like—"

"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" Dad said softy, almost deadly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade."

"I know that," Harry said, the muscles in his face twitching, trying to be clear of any emotion that resembled guilt or fear. "It sounds like Malfoy's having halluncin—"

"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," Dad snarled. He stood and paced over to Harry's chair. When he was there he placed a hand on each arm of Harry's chair. And he bent forward so that their faces were a foot apart. "If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."

"I've been in the Gryffindor tower," Harry said. "Like you told—"

"Can anyone confirm that?"

Harry didn't say anything, and Dad's thin mouth curled into a smile. "So, everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, with no thought for the consequences.

"How extraordinary like your father you are, Potter. He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers…The resemblance between you is uncanny."

"My dad didn't _strut_," Harry said with frustration falling off his voice. "And neither do I."

"Your father didn't set much store by rules either," Dad sneered, his thin face was so twisted with malice I could hardly recognize him anymore. "Rules were for lesser morals, not Quidditch-Cup winners. His head was so swollen–"

"SHUT UP!"

Harry was suddenly on his feet. I watched in horror as two of the people who were closest to my heart looked like they were going to _kill _each other.

_"What did you say to me, Potter?"_

"I told you to shut up about my dad!" Harry yelled. "I know the truth alright! He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!"

Dad's face had gone the color of sour milk. "And did the Headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life? Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?

"I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter. Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you—your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last minute. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts."

Dad's face flashed with a sudden, mad light. "Turn out your pockets, Potter!" He spat.

Harry slowly removed everything out of his pockets. There was a bag of Zonko's tricks and a crumbled piece of parchment that had turned yellow with age. Dad picked up the Zonko's bag.

"Ron gave them to me," Harry said quickly. Almost too quickly.

"Indeed? And you've been carrying them around all this time? How very touching…"

"I was looking for Calla to show them to her," Harry lied smoothly. I gave him a sharp glance for involving me. "I was going to show her what we could get next year for Hogsmeade."

Dad's expression looked like he had just swallowed a lemon slice when he threw the bag back down. He plucked up the parchment.

"Just a spare bit of parchment." Harry said with a shrug.

Dad turned it over with a faint light of recognition in his eyes. "Surely you don't need such an _old _piece of parchment? Why don't I just throw this away?"

His hand moved towards the fire and Harry shouted out "No!"

"So!" Dad said. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it—something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or—instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the dementors?"

Harry blinked and Dad knew he had him cornered.

"Let me see…" Dad muttered, pulling out his wand. "Reveal your secret!" The parchment didn't do anything. "Show yourself!" Dad yelled while tapping the thing very hard. But it stayed blank.

"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Dad said, hitting the parchment with his wand. I gave him a weird look; master of the school?

Then before my eyes, as if an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the parchment.

_"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."_

We all froze. I risked a glance at Harry, but he was staring dumbstruck at the parchment. Obviously it wasn't supposed to be doing this. More writing was appearing.

_"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git and that it is a wonder his daughter turned out the way she did."_

I sucked in my breath. Dad was white. Harry looked like he was going to die.

_"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that even got a woman to be with him."_

The parchment was writing its last words…

"_Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball…"_

* * *

**A/N: Gosh darn this is a very long chapter...**

**Anyway...HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D **

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. This is one of my favorite chapters to be honest. :) Talk to y'all later!**


	14. 14: Aftermath

It was like waiting for a bomb to go off. Dad's face was as white as the slush outside and he was shaking with suppressed rage.

"So…" Dad said softly. "We'll see about this…"

He strode across the room to the fire, seized a fistful of glittery powder from a jar on the mantle, and threw it into the flames.

"Lupin!" Dad called into the fire. "I want a word!"

A large shape appeared in the flames, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing off ash from his shabby robes.

"You called, Severus?" Lupin said mildly.

"I certainly did," Dad said, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this." Dad pointed at the parchment, on which the words from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.

"Well?" Dad snapped.

Lupin continued to stare at the map. I had the impression that Lupin was doing some very fast thinking.

"_Well?_" Dad asked again, his voice growing painfully sharp. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"

Lupin looked up and, by the merest half glance in Harry and my direction, warned us not to interrupt.

"Full of Dark Magic?" He repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop—"

"Indeed?" Dad asked. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it _directly from the manufacturers?_"

I didn't understand, and judging by Harry's face he didn't either. Neither did Lupin, it seemed.

"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" He asked. "Harry, do you, know any of these people?"

"No," Harry said quickly.

"You see, Severus," Lupin said, turning back to Dad. "It looks like a Zonko product to me—"

The door burst open again and a flustered and sweating Ron almost fell through. He was completely out of breath and stopped just short of Dad's desk.

"I—gave—Harry—that—stuff," He said through each gasp. "Bought—it…in Zonko's…ages—ago…"

"Well!" Lupin said, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the parchment and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay—excuse us, Severus—"

They all left without another glance back. I reluctantly turned to look at Dad. He was staring at where Lupin, Harry, and Ron had left with nothing short of hatred burning in his eyes. I cleared my throat. His black eyes turned to me and cooled down a great deal.

"Are we done here?" I asked. Dad hesitated then nodded shortly. I strode out of the office and headed for the Entrance Hall, hoping to run into Harry or Ron. Luckily, I found them standing right in the Entrance Hall. Lupin was heading up the stairs towards his office, I suppose.

"What was that thing?" I asked. Harry and Ron turned towards me. "How did you get it?"

Harry and Ron both explained to me that the bit of parchment was actually a map of the school. I widened my eyes as they explained how it showed you where everyone is inside the school. It sounded like a pretty awesome thing to have with you. I wasn't surprised though when I heard that Fred and George gave it to Harry. But Ron seemed a tad bitter that the twins didn't give it to him.

They cut off when we reached the corridor where pair of security trolls were pacing. Hermione was walking towards us with a grim look on her face.

"Come to have a good gloat?" Ron asked savagely as she stopped in front of us. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"No," Hermione said. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. "I just thought you ought to know…Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."

I realized how out of the loop I was when Harry explained everything from how after Draco was attacked by Buckbeak Lucius Malfoy wanted Buckbeak killed to how Hermione worked really hard to make sure Buckbeak would live.

After they promised to tell Hagrid how sorry I was, I returned to my dormitory. Draco watched with narrowed eyes as I passed. I couldn't help but notice how Pansy was all over him and how she glared at me with hostile eyes that screamed: "Draco's mine now."

She was welcome to him.

* * *

I was sitting in the Common Room peering at the stick Ron had given me. I had read about giving random objects special powers; I had the library book propped up against the arm of my chair. I decided to make this thing do _something_ useful.

Jaime was sitting across from me, watching with bored eyes. "Are you going to make it do anything?"

I didn't bother breaking eye contact with the stick. "What do you want me to do with it? Make it do backflips and circus tricks?"

"That would be cool," Jaime said with a huff of laughter. I ignored him and tap the stick with my wand, muttering the incantation. A few red sparks flew off of it and settled down on the stick, making it glow. I waited for the glowing to stop, and then picked it up. It burned warmly in my hand. And without warning, I chucked it in the air as hard as I could.

Jaime yelled and ducked as the stick flew over his head. We watched it fly through the air and turn back around towards us. Jaime ducked again as it passed over his head and into my hand. It burned more intensely in my hand.

"That'll do," I said brightly.

"Congrats," Jaime said while rolling his eyes. "You've made your own boomerang. Now what do you plan on doing with it?"

"Dunno," I said, placing the stick back down of the coffee table. "Maybe I could give it a few throws at Mrs. Norris."

The doors of the Common Room banging open interrupted what Jaime was going to say. I looked up to see Draco storm in with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. He had an angry weal on the side of his face that looked suspiciously like a handprint. Whoever slapped Draco, I wanted to give them a medal.

* * *

Easter holidays came and the second years were given something new to worry about. We were given several leaflets and fliers about which two electives we wanted to take next year. And everyone seemed to have a different opinion.

"You should really take Arithmancy, Calla!" Hermione told me enthusiastically when I had gone to her with my dilemma. "Oh, and Study of Ancient Runes, both are bound to be very useful. Oh and Ginny, you should take Muggle Studies. Because you grew up in an all wizard family, it would be enlightening for you to take it."

After that, Ginny and I swore off asking Hermione advice for classes ever again. Harry and Ron just told us to take Care of Magical Creatures for Hagrid's sake. In the end, Ginny and I ended up choosing the same things, in case we failed one thing we can always help each other out.

We ended up choosing Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, despite everyone's warning not to. We both thought it'd be interesting to know more about our futures.

Jaime chose Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, to my surprise. When I asked him about it, he simply said he thought Muggles were interesting. He reminded me of Mr. Weasley in the way he said it.

After Easter holidays, Ginny and I ran into Hermione on her way to the library. She had large shadows under her eyes, much like Lupin, and she seemed insanely close to tears. Ginny informed me that Hermione was now usually the last to leave the Common Room at night and the first to go to the library in the morning.

Ron had taken over for Buckbeak's appeal. I tried helping as much as I could by running to the library for him to get books like _The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology _and _Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality_. Ginny would let me know when Ron needed new books and I'd run to the library and walk to the Gryffindor Common Room entrance. The Fat Lady would let out a high-pitched note and Ron would come out for his books, rubbing his ears.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the school was obsessing over the upcoming Quidditch final. Almost everyone was rooting for Gryffindor House, who hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley (Ginny and Ron's second oldest brother) had been Seeker. But I had a feeling no one wanted to win more than Harry. The enmity between Harry and Draco was at an all-time high. Draco was still smarting about the mud-throwing incident and he seemed furious that Harry had wormed his way out of punishment. But it was the matter of Buckbeak that made Harry most determined to beat Draco in front of the entire school.

Never, in anyone's memory, had such a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. Tension between the two teams and their Houses was at a breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the Hospital Wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.

If it was possible, I was getting the worst of the heat. I couldn't walk to class without people from _both _sides badgering me with snide and rude comments about who I planned on rooting for. Quite a few people tried to trip me; I just surprised them back by gluing their tongues to the top of their mouths.

"I'm starting to not care who wins," I confided to Jaime and Ginny after a Potions lesson. "The sooner this stupid game is over, the happier I'll be."


	15. 15: The Quidditch Final

The morning of the match I managed to escape the girl's dormitory without getting scathed. But in the Common Room a group of large seventh years cornered me and started to pick on me. Quick thinking pulled the boomerang stick out and I chucked it blindly at them. It missed the first time but circled around to hit each of them on the heads. After I caught it I managed to run as fast as my small legs could carry me.

I found Ginny after a while and walked with her to the stadium. We sat between the Slytherins and Gryffindors, a little ways away from everyone else. I imagined we looked like exact opposites: Ginny with flaming red hair wearing scarlet and gold, and I with night-dark hair and sporting emerald and silver, wearing the sweater Mrs. Weasley knitted for me.

The teams entered the field to a deafening roar crashing down at them from above. I spotted Jaime and Draco sporting emerald and silver uniforms and Harry, Fred, and George wearing their scarlet and gold.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" Lee Jordan yelled over his megaphone. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years—"

Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of "boos" from the Slytherin end.

"And here comes the Slytherin team. Bletchley, Bole, Clegane, Derrick, Flint, Malfoy, and Warrington. Flint's made some changes to the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill—"

More boos from the Slytherin end. I gave a half-hearted attempt, causing Ginny to laugh.

The Captains shook hands and Flint and Oliver looked to be trying to break each other's fingers. They all mounted their brooms and with Madam Hooch's whistle, fourteen brooms rose into the air. Harry zoomed off to find the Snitch with Draco close behind him.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no—Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the field—WHAM!—nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by—Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina—nice swerve around Clegane—_duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger!_—SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight—

"OUCH!"

Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"Sorry!" Flint said as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

A moment later, Fred chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties. Alicia Spinnet scored on hers while Flint missed his. Gryffindor was leading twenty to zero.

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession—no!—Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field—THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Warrington had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cartwheeled through the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and a minute later, Katie had put another penalty past Bletchley.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING—"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way-!"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

My attention was snapped to Harry, who had suddenly snapped towards the Slytherin end with Draco close behind him. Suddenly two Bludgers came out of nowhere as Derrick and Bole closed in on Harry, zipping towards him with their clubs raised. Harry turned his broom upward so suddenly that Derrick and Bole collided with a sickening crunch.

"Ha haaa!" Lee screamed into his megaphone. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle—Clegane alongside her—poke him in the air, Angelina!—it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke—oh no—Clegane in possession, Clegane flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save-!"

I cheered along with the other Slytherins as Jaime scored. Even Ginny managed to clap briefly. Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession—"

It turned out to be the dirtiest game of Quidditch I'd ever seen. The Slytherins were resorting to desperate means to get the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say that he'd thought she was a Bludger. George elbowed Bole in the face as retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams with penalties, and Oliver pulled off another save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

Bell scored. Fifty-ten. Fred and George were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Oliver; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

Madam Hooch was beside herself. She gave a penalty to Gryffindor and Johnson scored. Sixty-ten. Fred pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal—seventy-ten.

All of a sudden Harry put out a high burst of speed and Draco followed. I saw the little golden ball Harry was after and before Harry could pluck it out of the sky, Draco leapt forward and grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail. Harry tried to swat Draco away but couldn't reach him. By the time Draco let go, the Snitch had disappeared again.

Madam Hooch awarded Gryffindor another penalty but Alicia was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing focus and the Slytherin team was being spurred on to greater heights, delighted by Draco's interference.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for the goal—Clegane scores—" Lee groaned as the Slytherins cheered. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…"

Johnson got her hands on the Quaffle and started for the goal posts. Every Slytherin player besides Draco was pelting after her. I watched as Harry wheeled his Firebolt around and dive at the Slytherins.

"AAAAAAAARRRGH!"

They all scattered as the Firebolt zoomed towards them; Johnson's shot was clear.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty points to twenty!"

In the excitement almost no one noticed Draco go into a dive with a triumphant smile on his face. Harry threw himself forward and caught up to Draco. Harry took both hands off the broom. He knocked Draco's arm out of the way and—

He pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd; the tiny ball was beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.

I clapped pleasantly for my friends while Oliver sped towards Harry, half blinded by tears. I watched the whole Gryffindor team jumble together into a many-armed hug, and, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

I stayed where I was as waves of supporters in scarlet pressed to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ginny gave me a hasty goodbye and told me she'd be right back; she had to congratulate her brothers. The Slytherin supporters trudged by me, but I ignored their sullen looks. I was too busy watching Percy, jumping up and down, all dignity forgotten, Professor McGonagall sobbing harder than Oliver, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag. Dumbledore fought his way through the thick crowd to give the Quidditch Cup to Oliver. Oliver handed it to Harry, who lifted the enormous Quidditch Cup into the air.

And, not for the first time, I felt like I was watching a life I could've been a part of.

* * *

**A/N: Well, gosh darn it appears I'm almost done with this story. That was fast...**

**My prediction is that it'll probably be another five or six chapters until this story is 100% finished. And you all know me, that means it'll probably be done in two or three days. :P**

**Okey dokey, talk to y'all later! :)**


	16. 16: Exams

Exams were on everyone's mind after the Quidditch Final. I remembered how last year, exams had been cancelled because of the Muggle-borns being Petrified. I caught myself wishing that some new tragedy would come along so I wouldn't have to take exams.

Then I gave myself a mental slap for even thinking that.

While I was studying in the library alone, Hermione found me and informed me that Buckbeak's appeal was set for the sixth.

"That's' the day we finish exams," I stated while pouring over my notes for my History of Magic exam.

"Yes," Hermione said dismissively. "And they're coming up here to do it; someone from the Ministry of Magic and—and an executioner."

I had looked up, startled.

"That sounds like they've already decided!"

"Yeah it does," Hermione said before settling down with her own notes. I growled to myself as I once again tried to focus on a giant rebellion that happened four hundred years ago.

* * *

Exam week began and an unnatural hush fell over the castle. The second years emerged from Charms looking limp and ashen-faced. I compared results and answers with Jaime, Astoria, Ginny, and Luna, a truce waving over us like a large white flag.

Then, after a hasty lunch, it was straight back upstairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. But Lupin surprised us by taking us outside to test in an obstacle course. We had to wade across a pond containing a grindylows, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, and squish our way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a hinkypunk.

"Excellent, Calla," Lupin said pleasantly as I crawled out of the maze. "Full marks,"

I beamed and was immensely satisfied with today's exams.

The next day brought Herbology at nine o' clock. We had to demonstrate the proper way to handle a Mandrake. I was the first in my class to repot the Mandrake and to trick the Mandrake into earning its trust before I got to cut it up to prepare for stewing. Professor Sprout smiled and muttered something that sounded like marks under her breath.

But after a quick lunch, I had History of Magic exam, my worst subject. The second years left and I was convinced that I had failed _that_ test. Oh well, at least it was over.

Wednesday morning was my Potions exam. This I knew I passed. My Swelling Solution was perfect and I caught a glimpse of Dad writing something that looked exactly like a one hundred on his sheet. If only I could've helped Ginny; her Swelling Solution was far too runny.

After Potions was Transfiguration. It took some time but I finally managed to turn my rabbits into slippers. McGonagall gave me a curt nod before going over to Colin Creevey, who was panicking because he had only managed to give his bunnies button eyes.

That night at midnight was the Astronomy exam; the last of the second year exams. We were taken to the Astronomy tower and were put to the task of finding all the constellations in the sky and charting Jupiter's moons. I tried to remember, but I forgot two of its moons names. I could only remember two names from Greek mythology, so I just wrote those down.

That night I walked beside Cersei Clegane in silence to the dormitory; we were both too tired to be at each other's throats. I melted into my bed and quickly fell into a deep and undisturbed sleep.

* * *

The next day I awoke to find the rest of the first and second years celebrating their time off. The older students were still finishing exams. I ended up spending the first half of the day lying beside the lake with Ginny and Jaime on either side of me. With my stomach bursting with breakfast and the warm sun beating down on my face, I started to feel sleepy. Very sleepy indeed…

I was in dark room, all alone. The blackness swirled around me and threatened to crush me under its overwhelming weight. I spun around, feeling terror start to grip at my heart. _Where was I?_

A faint bluish white light appeared from over my shoulder. I spun around and faced a bright orb of the same light floating farther away. I chased after it without thinking twice. The light got bigger and brighter as I got closer. I had just gotten just feet away from it when it let out an explosion equal to a small bomb. I was blasted backwards and landed hard on my back.

_"It will happen tonight."_

A harsh voice that reminded me of two stones being forced against each other was coming from the orb. I stared in open-mouthed horror as it glowed brighter and brighter as its message continued:

_"The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight…the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight…before midnight…the servant…will set out…to rejoin…his master…"_

There was a faint pop and the orb of light spontaneously combusted. I was thrown backwards and I hit the ground with a large thud. Warmth spilled on to my face and I wrenched my eyes open, blinking in the sunlight.

I was back beside the lake…


	17. 17: Into the Willow

I left Ginny and Jaime off by the lake. I was running to Professor Dumbledore's office; someone had to know about what I had just dreamt. A part of my mind was telling me that with the stress of exams, my mind just went a little crazy. But another part of my brain was screaming at me that this was real and I needed to tell someone _now_.

I was halfway to Dumbledore's office when I crashed into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I was going to just get back up and continue to Dumbledore's office, but the defeated looks on their faces stopped me.

"What's happened?" I asked. Hermione let out a dry sob and forced a crumbled letter into my hands. I narrowed my eyes before reading the handwriting that looked like someone's hands had been shaking very badly.

_Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it. Hagrid_

I looked back up at them. Ron spoke: "Hagrid just sent it."

Poor Hagrid, I thought as I looked back down at the letter. No tears had splattered on to it, but it was obvious that Hagrid's hands had been shaking so much that his handwriting was almost illegible.

"We've got to go," Harry said dryly. "All four of us; we all worked our butts off for Buckbeak's appeal. And Hagrid just can't sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"

"Sunset though," I said grimly. Ron, who had been staring out at the window with a glazed expression on his face, looked back at me. "We'd never be allowed…'specially you, Harry…"

Harry shook his head. "If we only had the Invisibility Cloak…"

"You have an Invisibility Cloak?" I asked, astonished despite the grave situation. Harry and Ron both nodded. "Where is it?"

Harry told me about leaving it in the passageway under the one-eyed witch. "…if Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble," He finished.

"That's true," I said thoughtfully. "If he sees _you_…How do you open the witch's hump again?"

"You—you tap it and say, _'Dissendium'_," Harry said, sounding puzzled. "But—"

I didn't wait for the rest of his sentence, though. I strode away from them to the one-eyed witch statue, the horrible message pushed far from my mind.

* * *

After I returned Harry's Invisibility Cloak to him, we went our separate ways. The plan was for after dinner, we'd all meet up and sneak off to Hagrid's.

So I went to dinner with everyone else but didn't return with everyone else to the Common Room celebration. I sulked off into an empty room off the Entrance Hall, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already waiting. We listened, until we were sure it was deserted. I heard a last pair of people hurrying across the hall and a door slamming. Hermione poked her head around the door.

"Okay," She whispered. "No one there—cloak on—"

Walking very close together so that nobody would see us, we crossed the hall on tiptoe beneath the cloak, and then walked down the stone steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, staining the sky an awful blood-red color. I prayed that that wasn't an omen.

We reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. He was a minute from answering, and when he did, he looked all around for his visitor, pale-faced and trembling.

"It's us," Harry hissed, his hot breath tickling my ear. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he let us in anyway. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry ripped the cloak off of our shoulders.

"Wan' some tea?" He asked. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I—I took him outside," Hagrid said, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an'—an' smell fresh air—before—"

Hagrid's hands trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.

"I'll do it, Hagrid," I offered quickly. I hurried over and started to clean up the mess.

"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly.

"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked. I busied myself with picking up individual pieces of porcelain. "Dumbledore—"

"He's tried," Hagrid said. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared…Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like…threatened 'em, I expect…an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's…but it'll be quick an' clean…an' I'll be beside him…"

Hagrid swallowed before continuing. "Dumbledore's gonna come down while it—while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter—ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore…"

I had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug when my hand touched a very large and furry thing. I snapped my hand back and let out a yelp. Everyone looked up in alarm at me, but I recognized this ball of fur.

"Ron! I—I don't believe it—it _Scabbers_!"

Ron gaped at me. "What are you talking about?"

I plucked the rat up from the tail and carried him quickly over to Ron. Ron stared at the rat in dull amazement.

"Scabbers! Scabbers, what are you doing here?"

He grabbed him struggling rat from me and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was very thin and large tufts of hair had fallen out, leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself.

"Looks like you owe someone an apology," Hermione said sharply. She was glaring at Ron with annoyance gleaming in her eyes.

"Right," Ron said with a bitterly amused look in his eyes. "Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

"I meant me," Hermione said angrily.

A pot that had been sitting beside the window exploded. Hermione had been standing closest to it, and she picked up a smooth pebble with a shell-like bump on its surface. Before anyone else could react, Harry let out a sharp "Ow!"

Harry looked out the window and froze. "Oh no, Hagrid, they're coming."

Hagrid stood up and his usual ruddy faced turned the color of parchment. I glanced out of the window; a group of men were walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair.

"Yeh gotta go," Hagrid said. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here…Go now…"

Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the cloak.

We quickly walked out of the back into the garden. I felt strangely unreal, and even more so when I spotted Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed at the ground nervously.

Hagrid told us to move. But we didn't.

"Hagrid, we can't—"

"We'll tell them what really happened—"

"They can't kill them—"

"We'll stay here with you—"

"Go!" Hagrid said fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

It seemed we didn't have a choice. As Hermione threw the cloak over us, I heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where we just vanished from sight.

"Go quick," He said hoarsely. "Don't listen…" And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door.

Slowly, we made off silently around Hagrid's house. As we reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap.

"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered.

We started up the sloping lawn towards the castle. The sun was sinking low fast now; the sky had turned into a clear, purple tinged gray but to the west was a ruby-red glow.

Ron stopped dead.

"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began.

"It's Scabbers—he won't—stay put—"

Ron was bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand.

"Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron," Ron hissed.

We were silenced by the sound of a door opening behind us and men's voices.

"C'mon Ron, let's move, they're going to do it!" I hissed at him.

"Okay, Scabbers, stay _put_—"

We walked forward again; Harry, Hermione, and I were trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind us. Ron stopped again.

"I can't hold him—Scabbers, shut up, everyone will hear you—"

The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.

Hermione swayed on the spot. "They did it!" She whispered. "I d-don't believe it—they did it!"

My mind went blank with shock. For a moment the four of us stood there under the cloak, transfixed with horror. Behind us, we heard a wild howling.

"OUCH!" Ron cried out. I flinched from the sudden volume of his voice and watched, shocked, as he ran out from under the cloak and after a small brown shape in the grass.

"Ron!" I hissed through my teeth. "Get _back_ here!" But Ron continued after Scabbers. Harry, Hermione, and I followed him at a sprint, but it was impossible to run full out under the cloak. So Harry ripped it off and it streamed behind us like a banner as we hurled after Ron. We could hear his feet thundering ahead and his shouts.

"Get away from him—get away—Scabbers, come _here_—"

There was a loud thud and a triumphant yell. Then there was a screech that sounded like a cat that mingled with Ron's outraged yell. "Get off, you stinking cat—"

Harry, Hermione, and I stopped to see Crookshanks clawing at Ron's back, which he was using to shield Scabbers from the mad cat.

"Ron come back here," Hermione pleaded. But before Hermione could continue pleading with Ron, we heard the sound of soft pounding of gigantic paws…Something was bounding towards us, quiet as a shadow—an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.

I reached inside my robes for my wand, but too late—the dog made an enormous leap and its front paws hit me hard on the shoulder. It quickly rolled off of me and sprang for Ron. Ron let out a strangled cry of fear and pain as the dog wrapped its jaws around Ron's leg. Harry lunged forward, but the dog was dragging Ron away as easily as though he was a rag doll…

Then, out of nowhere, something hit me so hard across the face I was knocked off of my feet. I heard Harry and Hermione shriek with pain and fall too.

I blinked the blood out of my eyes as an odd scene came into focus. At the base of the trunk of the Whomping Willow was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap into the roots—Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight—

"Ron!" Harry shouted from beside me. He got up to try to follow but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backwards again.

All I could see of Ron now was one of his legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground—but a horrible crack cut across the night air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot had vanished from sight.

"We've got to help," I snarled into the grass.

"Calla," Hermione gasped; she was bleeding across the shoulder. "We're never going to get through without help—"

Crookshanks bounded across her back, silencing her. We all watched in amazement as the large orange cat slithered between the battering branches and place his front paws on a knot in the trunk.

Abruptly, the tree stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. "How did he know…?"

"He's friends with the dog," Harry said grimly, helping me to my feet. "I've seen them together. Come one—and keep your wands out—"

We covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before we reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks slid into the hole with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Harry went next with Hermione right behind him. I risked a nervous glance behind my shoulder as I slithered into the hole.


	18. 18: The Shrieking Shack

I landed on a damp, earthy floor with a thud. When I stood, my head hit the ceiling. I glanced around, almost forcing my eyes to adjust. When they finally did, I discovered that we were in a tunnel. Now where did this lead?

Crookshanks let out a very loud mew and he pranced away into the tunnel. I squeezed past Harry and Hermione to follow him. "I guess we go this way then,"

"Where does this tunnel let out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind me.

"I don't know," Harry said from farther back. "It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it. It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade…"

We followed after Crookshanks as fast as we could, bent almost double. Crookshanks tail would bob in and out of view; he didn't seem very keen on waiting for us. The tunnel began to rise soon, and moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had vanished. I saw a patch of dim light through a small opening up ahead and I gave a cry of triumph.

I crawled through the hole with Harry and Hermione waiting for a report. I stood and shook the dirt from my body before taking a glance around at my surroundings.

It was a room, a very disordered and dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

"You guys can come up," I said to the others, still in the hole. "There doesn't seem to be anyone in _this_ room."

Harry and Hermione emerged at my words. As they took in their surroundings, I peered uneasily at the door a little ways away. It stood open and led into a shadowy hallway.

"I think we're in the Shrieking Shack," Hermione gasped. I took another look around and my eyes fell on a wooden chair near her. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.

"Ghosts don't do that," I said slowly, nodding to the chair.

A creak was suddenly heard from overhead. Something was moving upstairs. Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arm as we all looked at the dusty ceiling above us. Harry raised his eyebrows at her; she nodded and let go.

Quietly as possible, we crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust; well, everything except the floor. A wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.

We reached the dark landing. Only one door on the second story was open. As we crept towards it, with Harry in front, I heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep and loud purring. Harry gave Hermione and me a last glance before nodding.

With a burst of sudden movement, Harry kicked open the door with his wand clutched tightly in his hand.

On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings laid Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of us. On the floor beside the bed, clutching his leg, which stuck out at an odd angle, was Ron.

Harry and Hermione dashed across the floor to him. I held back; something wasn't right.

"Ron—are you okay?"

"Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. He pointed to somewhere behind me. "Harry, it's a trap. He's the dog—he's an Animagus!"

I turned as fast as I could to look behind me. I flinched away from him as he shut the door with a snap.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung past his shoulders. If his eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

_"Expelliarmus!" _He croaked, pointing Ron's wand.

I felt my heart plummet as my wand flew from my hand to his along with Harry's and Hermione's. He took a step towards Harry with his eyes fixed hungrily on his face. Without thinking, I blocked his path.

"Move aside, girl," Black growled to me in a low voice.

"If you're going to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too," I growled back at him. Recognition flared up in Black's dark eyes.

He started laughing. "Oh this is _hilarious_! To think Snivellus's little girl is going to try and protect James's son!" He continued laughing as if it was the funniest thing ever.

There was an angry shout from behind me and Harry charged past me and crashed himself into Black. I gave a scream as Harry pinned Black beneath him. Black was looking at Harry as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" Black asked in a low voice. Harry's answer was cut off by the sound of feet coming from downstairs.

"We're up here!" Hermione screamed out. "Hurry! Sirius Black is here! Help!"

There was the sound of crashing footsteps coming up the stair and Professor Lupin crashed into the room. He looked at all of us, from Ron laying sweating on the floor, to Hermione looking flustered in the corner, to me standing in the middle of the room, then to Harry who still had Black pinned underneath him.

"Get up, Harry," Lupin ordered softly. Harry hesitated before standing up to take a place by my side. Lupin continued to point his wand at Black, who remained on his back on the floor. Then Lupin spoke to Black in a very tense voice: "Where is he, Sirius?"

I gave Lupin a very sharp glance. I didn't understand what Lupin was talking about. I turned to Black again.

Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Confused, I looked over my shoulder at Ron, who looked bewildered.

"But then…" Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind. "…Why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless…" Lupin's eyes suddenly widened. "Unless _he_ was the one…unless you switched…without telling me?"

Very slowly and without removing his eyes from Lupin's face, Black nodded.

"Professor," Harry interrupted loudly. "What's going on-?"

But he never finished his question. I watched in horror as Lupin lowered his wand and helped Black up to his feet. I rubbed my eyes vigorously; surely that did _not _just happen. But when I opened my eyes again, there they were: Lupin dusting Black off.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.

Lupin and Black gazed at her with astonishment on their faces. I watched Hermione as she raised herself to her feet and pointed at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You—you—"

"Hermione—"

"—you and him!"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you—"

"Hermione listen to me, please!" Lupin shouted. "I can explain—"

Harry glared at Lupin from beside me. "I trusted you, and all this time, you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," Lupin said. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now—Let me explain…"

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Don't trust him! He's been helping Black into the castle, he wants you dead too—_he's a werewolf_!"

There was a ringing silence. A flood of memories came rushing to me. Lupin being absent for long periods of time, always around the time of the full moon…The rumor about Lupin's boggart being a full moon…

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," Lupin said, looking very pale. "Only out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead." An odd shadow passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf. How long have you known?"

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since Professor Snape's essay…"

"He'll be delighted," Lupin said coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant…Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the full moon when it saw me?"

"Both," Hermione said quietly. Lupin forced a laugh.

"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione Granger."

"No I'm not. If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," Lupin said. "At least, the staff does."

I gaped at him. "Dumbledore hired you even when he knew you were a werewolf? Is he mad?"

Lupin shrugged at me while Black stared at me with an unknown expression on his corpse-like face. "Some of the staff thought so. He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers, like your father, Calla, that I'm trustworthy."

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. I rubbed at my ears; it felt as if he had burst my eardrums. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM THE WHOLE TIME!" He pointed at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank on to it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.

"I have _not _been helping Sirius," Lupin said. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain, look—"

He separated our wands before handing them out to their owners. I held mine tightly.

"There," Lupin said, sticking his own wand into his belt. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

I gave him a curt nod, though still very suspicious.

"If you haven't been helping him," Harry asked with a furious glance at Black. "How did you know he was here?"

"The map," Lupin said simply. "The Marauder's Map; I was in my office examining it—"

"You know how to work it?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Of course I know how to work it," Lupin said impatiently, waving a dismissing hand. "I helped write it. I'm Moony—that was my friends' nickname for me."

"You _wrote_-?"

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had a feeling that you, Ron, and Hermione might try to sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I? Though, Calla, I couldn't figure why _you _went as well."

"I helped them with Hagrid's appeal," I stated dryly. There was a snort of amusement from the bed; Black once again looked highly amused.

"She really_ isn't_ her daddy's kid, is she?" He let out another great huff of laughter. Ron was giving him a very confused and disturbed look.

"Anyway," Lupin said dismissively. He had started to pace; little clouds of dust floating by his feet. "You must've been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry—"

"How d'you know about the cloak?" Harry asked as Black fell silent again.

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left, and set off back towards the castle. But you were accompanied by someone else."

"What?" I asked. "No we weren't."

"I couldn't believe my eyes," Lupin said, ignoring my interruption. "I though the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" Harry said.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast towards you, labeled _Sirius Black_…I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow—"

"One of us!" Ron said angrily.

"No, Ron," Lupin said. "Two of you." He stopped pacing to look seriously at Ron. "D'you think I could have a look at the rat?"

"What?" Ron asked. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," Lupin said. "Could I see him, please?"

Ron hesitated, then put his hand into his pocket to retrieve a thrashing Scabbers. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise. Lupin moved closer to Ron; he seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.

"What?" Ron asked. He was holding Scabbers close to him while looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," Black croaked suddenly.

"What d'you mean—of course he's a rat—"

"No he's not," Lupin said quietly. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," Black said softly. "An Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew."


	19. 19: Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs

It took a second for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. I was thinking these two were absolutely mental when Ron voiced my thoughts exactly.

"You're both mental,"

"Ridiculous!" Hermione said firmly.

"Peter Pettigrew's _dead_!" Harry exclaimed. He pointed at Black. "_He _killed him twelve years ago!"

"I meant to," Black growled. "But little Peter got the better of me…not this time, though!" And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron screamed as Black's full weight was thrown on his broken leg.

"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forward and dragging Black away from Ron again. "WAIT! You can't do it just yet—they need to understand—we've got to explain—"

"We can explain afterwards!" Black snarled, trying to throw Lupin off so he could get at Ron again. Meanwhile Scabbers was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.

"They've—got—a—right—to—know—everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts even I don't understand! And Harry—you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"

Black stopped struggling, but his hollow eyes remained on Scabbers. The rat was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands.

"All right then," Black said without taking his eyes off the rodent. "Tell them whatever you like, but make it quick. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…"

"You're nutters, both of you," Ron said shakily. "I've had enough of this. I'm out." He tried to stand up, but his broken leg crumbled beneath him and he fell back to the floor in a heap. I walked to him with Hermione and we lifted him so he was standing between us, supported on both sides.

"You're going to have to hear us out, Ron." Lupin said quite calmly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his pocket. But Scabbers was fighting too hard. Ron was swaying roughly with the force of trying to shove the stupid rodent back into his pocket. I glanced at Hermione and she nodded; we scrambled to the bed and pushed him so that he could sit. Then we turned to Lupin.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," Harry said. "A whole street full of them…"

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" Black said savagely.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," Lupin said, nodding. "I believed it myself—until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's Map never lies…Peter's alive. Ron's holding him."

I switched an uncertain glance at Harry before looking down at Ron. These two were absolute _crazy_; maybe Azkaban unhinged Black, but it didn't make sense as to why Lupin would be playing along. How could Scabbers be Peter Pettigrew?

Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling voice, as if trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly. "But Professor Lupin…Scabbers can't be Pettigrew…it just can't be true, you know it can't…"

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin asked calmly, as though we were in class and Hermione had spotted a problem in an experiment with grindylows.

"Because…because people would _know_ if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework—the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things…and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have only been seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list—"

I was just thinking that Hermione had too much time on her hands when Lupin started to laugh. "Right again, Hermione! But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts.

"Firstly, the Shrieking Shack was never haunted, as everyone here likes to believe. The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me." He pushed his graying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment, then said: "That's where it all starts—with my becoming a werewolf. None of this would've happened if I hadn't been bitten…and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…"

He looked sober and tired. Ron started to interrupt, but Hermione said, "Shh!" She was watching Lupin very intently.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform…I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, I became a fully-fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents wouldn't want their children exposed to me. But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…" Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted _because _I came to Hogwarts. This house"—Lupin looked miserably around the room, -"the tunnel that leads to it—they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone from coming across me while I was dangerous."

I couldn't see where this story was going, but I found myself listening attentively anyway. The only sound other than Lupin's voice was Scabbers's frightened squeaking.

"My transformations in those days were—were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor…Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach…

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends." Holy crap, this sounded like how I felt about Hogwarts. "Three great friends. Sirius Black…Peter Pettigrew…and, of course, your father, Harry—James Potter.

"Now my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of excuses; I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her…I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth…

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" Harry asked, sounding astonished.

"Yes," Lupin said. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and they were lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong—one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed. They could turn into a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?" Hermione asked, sounding puzzled.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals. A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out at night every month under James's cloak. They transformed…Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus," Black snapped from the bed. I realized he had been watching Scabbers's with a sick sort of hunger on his face the whole time.

"I'm getting there, Sirius," Lupin said. "Well, highly exciting possibilities were open now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did…And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"What sort of animal-?" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off. I wish she hadn't; I wanted to know which animal James Potter turned into.

"That was till really dangerous! Running around with a werewolf in the dark! What if you'd given the others the slip and bitten somebody?"

Leave it to Hermione to lecture a grown man like she was his mother.

"A thought that still haunts me," Lupin said heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, reckless—carried away with our own cleverness.

"I felt guilty for betraying Dumbledore's trust…he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other Headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. But my guilt was always rushed away as we sat down to plan next month's adventure. And I haven't changed…" Lupin's face hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering if I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. In a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" Black asked harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers for the first time. "What's _Snape _got to do with this? I mean, I know that _she's _his kid, but other than that…" His voice trailed off and he was glaring at me with suspicion in his eyes.

"He's here," Lupin said. "He's teaching here as well." He turned to me, turning his back on his friend. "Your father was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I'm not to be trusted. He has his reasons…Sirius played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me…"

"It served him right," Black sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to…hoping to get us expelled…"

"So that'd why Dad doesn't like you," I said to Lupin slowly. "Because he thought you were in on it."

"That's right," A familiar cold voice sneered from the wall behind Lupin.

I watched as Dad pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointed directly at Lupin.

Hermione screamed and Black leapt to his feet. I could just stare at him blankly.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," Dad said, holding up the cloak. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you…" Dad was slightly breathless, but his face was filled with suppressed triumph. "You're wondering how I knew you were here? I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did, lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know."

"Severus—" Lupin began, but Dad ignored his outburst.

"I've told the Headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout—"

"Severus, you're making a mistake," Lupin said urgently. "You haven't heard everything—I can explain—Sirius isn't here to kill Harry—"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," Dad said, his eyes glowing with a frantic light I had never seen before. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this…He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin…a _tame_ werewolf…"

"You fool," Lupin said softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man in Azkaban?" BANG! Thin cords burst from Dad's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin mouth, wrists, and ankles. With a roar of rage, Black started for Dad, but Dad pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.

"Give me a reason," Dad whispered. "I _beg _you too."

It was impossible to tell which face held more hatred.

Dad glanced at me and jerked his head for me to leave. I couldn't move though; I was rooted to the floor. And besides, there was no way I was going to leave my friends and Lupin and Black at the mercy of Dad.

Dad narrowed his eyes at me and opened his mouth to undoubtedly leave that instant. But he never got to.

_"Expelliarmus!" _I yelled, but mine wasn't the only voice that shouted. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Dad was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out.

I looked around. It seemed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all tried to disarm Dad at exactly the same moment. Dad's wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.

Black glanced at me with a twisted grin plastered on his face. "You are definitely not your daddy's kid."


	20. 20: Wormtail

"We attacked a teacher…We just attacked a _teacher_…" Hermione was freaking out a little ways behind me.

"You just attacked a teacher," I said in a faint voice. "I just attacked my _dad_."

That shut her up.

Black bent down to untie Lupin. Once he was free, Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them.

"Thank you, everyone," Lupin said, giving all of us nods.

"I still don't believe you," Harry said.

"Then it's time we offered proof," Lupin said. "Ron—give me Peter, please."

Ron clutched his dear pet rat to his chest in response. "Come off it," He said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get a hold of _Scabbers_? Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat—there are millions of rats—how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," Lupin said, turning to Black and frowning slightly. "How _did_ you find out where he was?"

Black put one of his clawlike hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show us. It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked, thunderstruck.

"Fudge," Black said in a matter-of-fact tone. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me the paper. And there was Peter, on the front page…on this boy's shoulder…I knew him at once…how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be returning to Hogwarts…to where Harry was…"

"My God," Lupin whispered so faintly I had to strain to hear him. He was staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw…"

"What about it?" Ron asked defiantly.

"He's got a toe missing," Black said triumphantly, as if the puzzle pieces were finally falling into place.

"So brilliant," Lupin breathed. "He cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," Black said. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with his wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself—and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…"

In a mad way, it made sense. I mulled it over in my head as Lupin and Black once again tried to get Ron to hand over the rat.

"…Look Scabbers has been in my family for ages. Maybe he just got into fights with other rats…"

"Twelve years is an awful long time for a rat to be alive." Lupin was saying. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was?" Ron stammered as he thought desperately for an answer.

"How about this Ron, I'm going to force him into showing himself." Lupin said, sounding frustrated. "If he's really a rat, it won't hurt him."

Ron hesitated. Then, at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head.

"Ready, Sirius," Lupin asked. Black had already retrieved Dad's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his eyes looked to be burning in his face.

"Together?" He asked quietly.

"I think so," Lupin said, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand. "On the count of three. One—two—THREE!"

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small form twisting madly. Then he fell to the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then—

It was like watching a speeded-up film about growing a tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.

He was a very short man, the same height as me. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who had lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around us all, his breathing fast and shallow. I watched his eyes dart to the door several times.

"Why, hello, Peter," Lupin said pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."

"S—Sirius…R-Remus…" Even this man's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted to the door. "My friends…my old friends…" Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist and gave him a warning look, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died."

"Remus," Pettigrew gasped. I saw beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face. "You don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…"

"So we've heard," Lupin said coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two matters with you, Peter, if you'd be so—"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black. He used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too…You've got to help him, Remus…"

Black's face looked more skull like than ever now.

"No one is going to try and kill you until we've sorted out a few things," Lupin said, his patience starting to wither away.

"Sorted things out?" Pettigrew asked, his eyes taking in his escape options again. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" Lupin asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

Black laughed, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room. "Voldemort, teach me tricks?" Pettigrew flinched as though Black had struck him with a whip. "What, scared to hear your old master's name? I don't blame you, Peter. His lot isn't very happy with you, are they?"

"I don't know what you mean, Sirius," Pettigrew squeaked. His forehead broke out with more sweat.

I missed the exchange from Black to Pettigrew as my minded drifted to that floating blue orb. _The Dark Lord's servant has been chained for twelve years…Tonight, he will rejoin his master…The Dark Lord will rise again, more terrible than before…_

Oh crap.

My panicked thoughts were cut off as Pettigrew rushed over to Ron's side. "Ron…haven't I been a good friend…a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you…you're on my side, aren't you?"

But Ron was staring at him with a look of upmost revulsion. "I let you sleep in my _bed_!"

"Kind boy…kind master…" Pettigrew crawled to Ron. "You won't let them do it…I was your rat…I was a good pet…"

"If you made a better rat than human, it's not much to boast about, _Wormtail_," Black said harshly. Ron, going paler with pain, wrenched his leg away from Wormtail. Wormtail staggered forward, turned on his knees, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.

"Sweet girl…clever girl…you—you won't let them…Help me…"

Hermione pulled her robes out of Wormtail's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified.

Wormtail knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head in my direction. "Sweet girl…Snape…you're not as harsh as your father…please, do not act as he would…show mercy…"

I curled my lip at him in a perfect reflection of Dad and turned my nose upwards and away from Wormtail. He let out a strangled sob before shuffling on his knees to Harry.

"Harry…Harry…you look just like your father…just like James…"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" Black roared. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Harry," Wormtail whispered after flinching away from Black. "James wouldn't have wanted me killed…James would've understood…He would've shown me mercy…"

Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Wormtail's shoulders, and threw him backward on to the floor.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort," Black said, shaking in fury. "Do you deny it?"

Wormtail burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor. "Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord…you have no idea…he has weapons you can't imagine…I was scared Sirius; I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me…"

"DON'T LIE!" Black bellowed. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He was taking over everywhere!" Wormtail gasped. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained?" Black asked, his voice trembling with hard-core fury. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" Wormtail whined much like a two year old. "He would have _killed_ me!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised. "You should have realized," Lupin snarled with a fury I never would've thought possible. "If Voldemort didn't kill you then we would. Goodbye, Peter."

I turned away, not wanting to see this.

"NO!" Harry yelled. I turned back around to watch him run forward to face the wands. "You can't kill him!"

Was he crazy? If Wormtail had done to me what he had done to Harry, I would be perfectly fine to let Black and Lupin get on with it.

"Harry," Black said. "This piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents. He would've seen you die too, without turning a hair. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know," Harry said. I blinked at him. "We'll take him up to the castle and hand him to the dementors…He can go to Azkaban, but don't kill him."

"Thank you, Harry!" Wormtail cried, reaching forward to hug Harry's knees.

"Get off me!" Harry spat. Wormtail obeyed immediately. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because—I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers—just for your sake."

Black and Lupin lowered their wands. Harry moved aside as Lupin shot the same thin cords from his wand to bind Wormtail that Dad had used on him. Lupin then crouched down by Ron and tapped his leg with his wand and bandages spun up Ron's leg.

As Ron was helped to stand, Hermione asked, "What about Professor Snape?"

"Eh, we can leave him," Black said while waving a dismissing hand. He gave me a challenging look, as if daring me to disagree. I just narrowed my eyes at him and held his stare. Black smirked and left the room with Crookshanks on his heels.

Lupin pulled Wormtail up and strapped one side of Wormtail to himself. Ron took the other side, his face set. Ron seemed to have taken a personal insult to Scabbers's true identity. Hermione, Harry, and I followed them as we joined Black and Crookshanks in the main room. Then when we were all together, Crookshanks led the way into the tunnel with his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high.


	21. 21: Safe And Sound

Crookshanks led the way down the tunnel with Lupin, Wormtail, and Ron close behind him, looking like entrants in a six-legged race. Sirius Black was next with his head held high, looking very triumphant indeed. And Harry, Hermione, and I brought up the rear.

"You know what this means?" Black asked, turning to walk backwards so he could face the three of us. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free," I offered. Black nodded at me as if he was my teacher and I had just answered a fair question.

"Yes…But I'm also—I don't know if anyone ever told you, Harry—I'm your godfather."

I cocked my head to the side as Harry assured Black that he already knew.

"Well, I'll understand if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," Black said, sounding bashful all of a sudden. "But…well…think about it. Once my name is cleared…if you ever wanted a new home…"

"What—live with you?" Harry asked with excitement crackling in his voice like lightning. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Hey, Hermione," I said quickly. "I think Professor Lupin and Ron need some help with Wormtail." Hermione's eyes widened as she got what I was saying and she nodded. We passed by Black hurriedly, but not before Black flashed me a grateful smile.

When we finally reached the entrance of the Whomping Willow, it took a while for all of us to get out. The grounds were very dark now; the only light coming from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, we set off. I snuck a glance at Harry, and smiled as he looked like he was already planning telling his wretched relatives that he was going to live with his ex-convict godfather. I let a short burst of laughter at imagining their faces.

"One wrong move, Peter," Lupin threatened. His wand was still pointed sideways at Wormtail.

Silently, we all marched through the grounds, the castle lights slowly growing larger. It seemed to me like all was going to work out. And then—

A cloud shifted. Dim shadows suddenly danced upon the grounds. We were bathed in moonlight. Ahead, Lupin, Ron, and Wormtail halted. Black froze and he flung out one arm to stop Harry, Hermione, and me.

I could only see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.

"He didn't take his potion tonight!" I said. "He's not safe!"

"Run," Black whispered. "Now."

But I couldn't run. Ron was chained to Wormtail and Lupin. Harry leapt forward for his friend but Black caught him around the chest and threw him back.

"Leave it to me—RUN!"

There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening and so was his body. His shoulders were hunching and hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's hair was on end again; he was backing away. As the werewolf reared, snapping his jaws, Black disappeared. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wretched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Wormtail. They were locked jaw to jaw, ripping at each other—

I was frozen by the ongoing battle. But I was snapped back by the sight of Wormtail shrinking rapidly and disappearing with a swish of a small bald tail.

There was a howl coming from the woods. The werewolf in front of us froze and howled back. Then something hit in on the back of the head and it snarled furiously. It turned towards the source of the first howl and took flight, galloping into the forest.

"Sirius, he's gone! Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled at the bearlike dog.

Black was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry's words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded as he pounded away across the grounds. I took this moment to dash over to where Ron, Hermione and Harry chasing after me.

"What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open; he was definitely alive, we could hear him breathing.

"I don't know…" Harry said faintly.

I looked around in a vain hope that someone, _anyone_, could come and help us. Black and Lupin were both gone and Dad was probably still in the Shrieking Shack. I cleared my throat before speaking, "We'd better get him up to the castle and tell someone," I said before forcing my uneven hair out of my face. "Come—"

Before I could finish, the unmistakable sound of a whimpering dog in pain came from beyond our range of vision.

"Sirius," Harry muttered. And before I could react, Harry was already on his feet and tearing off into the darkness. Hermione got up to chase after him.

"Wait, where are you going?" I called after her. She paused for only one second before answering.

"Get Ron to the castle, I'll bring Harry back!" And without another word, she spun around and disappeared into the darkness after Harry.

I stared off at the spot where they left. Now what? I looked from Ron's barely conscious body to the still faraway twinkling lights of the castle. I sighed before bending down to throw Ron's limp arm over my shoulder. His leg was still in the splint; that was good, I suppose. And with a great heave, I started to half drag half support Ron back to the school.

It was tedious work, Ron wasn't light and it seemed to me that the lights were still very far away. Ron gave a sudden groan as I almost tripped due to a rock.

"Oh, shut up," I snarled at him under my breath.

It felt like forever and my muscles in my shoulders and legs were burning relentlessly, but we managed to stagger up to the doors to the Entrance Hall. I let Ron down as gently as possible before trying to push open the door. It wouldn't budge.

So that's how I ended up knocking as hard and as fast as possible before Filch answered. He took one look at me with his beady eyes before swearing and cussing about how I should be in bed and how I would be expelled for this. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him as I stooped back down to haul an unconscious Ron into the Entrance Hall.

"What's this?" Filch screeched. "What have you two been doing? Things got a tad _extreme_ while you were out, didn't it?"

There was a pause while I absorbed what Filch was suggesting. I glared at him with as much disgust as I could muster. "Ew, no you pervert. Just help me get him to the Hospital Wing."

"Can't do that," Filch snapped. "You two need to be getting to your dormitory this instant."

I forgot that Ron's weight was depending on me as I rounded on Filch. My frustration and anger that had been building inside me showed in every aspect on my face. "I don't _care_ about getting to my dormitory, you _idiot_. In case you haven't noticed, this boy is in great need of medical attention, you twit, so if you're not going to help me, you can at least move aside so _I _can get him there. Now move!"

Filch stared at with his mouth gaping as I slowly trudged away with a good part of Ron's upper body resting across my shoulders. Although I knew that once I was out of his sight, Filch was going to run to the McGonagall's office and tell her that students were out of bed.

We didn't run into anyone the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing. I only stopped right outside the doors to set Ron down again before pulling on the locked doors. Madam Pomfrey must be asleep, I thought. Well, it was late at night, most likely well past midnight. So I didn't blame her. But that didn't stop me from hammering on the second set of doors that night.

Madam Pomfrey was pissed off when she saw me standing there, but she sprang into action when she saw the cuts on my face and neck and the crumbled heap of Ron just behind me.

Together, we hauled Ron into a bed and she repaired his torn splint and gave him a potion that would speed the healing process before turning to me. For my wounds, she just dabbed at them with a cream that'll heal them completely before daybreak. She also gave me a watery potion that would heal my severely torn muscles and make them stronger.

Madam Pomfrey was halfway done with me when Professor McGonagall crashed through the doors. I immediately tried to explain but Madam Pomfrey forced me into the bed beside Ron and she wouldn't let me speak until she was finished with my wounds.

When Madam Pomfrey finally left me, I rushed into explaining everything to Professor McGonagall. But while I spoke, I could tell she didn't believe a word I said. I had just finished when Professor Dumbledore came in with Dad at his side, which surprised me. I meant to ask Dad how he had gotten here when the words died in my mouth at the sight of two stretchers trailing after the two men. On each were Harry and Hermione.

* * *

It seemed like forever but eventually Ron woke up. I repeated my story to Dumbledore, Dad, and Madam Pomfrey, who had been in the room taking care of Harry and Hermione. And I had to repeat it when the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge appeared. Dumbledore had to leave and when he did I felt as though my last hope of someone believing me vanished. Madam Pomfrey tried to give me medicine that would make me sleepy. I have to say that I had a little freak-out when I refused. Dad agreed with him, talking about how I had just been through a traumatic experience. I could tell by the cold look he was giving me, he remembered how I had tried to disarm him.

"Calla's telling the truth!" Ron said. "Black didn't do anything, it was my rat Scabbers!"

"Scabbers?" Fudge asked. But the way he said it reminded me of when adults talked to toddlers when they spoke of the boogeyman.

"He was my rat. Well, he wasn't _my _rat; he was my brother, Percy's, rat." Ron said. His voice drifted off and I just willed him to shut up; his rambling was making this worse.

"You see, Minister," Dad sneered. "This is obviously Black's handiwork. A Confundus Charm, no doubt…"

"Ah! You're awake!" My head snapped up when Madam Pomfrey said this to the two forms that had become Harry and Hermione. She took the insanely large rock of chocolate to their bedside table and started breaking it apart with a small hammer. "Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry was sitting up, putting his glasses back on, and picking up his wand. "I need to see the Headmaster," He said weakly.

"Potter," Madam Pomfrey said soothingly. "It's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now…"

"WHAT?"

The shout came from four voices at once. I stared at Madam Pomfrey with disbelief ringing in my ears from what she just said. Fudge looked at Harry with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Harry. What's this? You should be in bed—has he had any chocolate yet?"

"Minister, listen! Sirius Black is innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the dementors do that thing to Sirius—"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, Calla Snape has already informed us of everything that has 'happened' tonight," I hated the way he used air quotes around the word "happened". "Beside, you've all been through a terrible ordeal and just know that we have everything under control…"

"You haven't!" Ron yelled from his bed. "You've got the wrong man!"

"Minister, listen, please," Hermione said pleadingly. "I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and—"

"You see, Minister?" Dad asked. "Confunded, all of them…Black's done a good job on them…"

"But we're _not _Confunded," I said with a hint of panic in my voice. "We're telling the truth; you've got to believe—"

The door opened again. Dumbledore was back. Harry took no time swooping in on him. "Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black—"

"For heaven's sake!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist—"

"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Miss Snape." Dumbledore said calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black—"

"I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in my child's mind?" Dad spat. I glared at him; oh so _now _I was his kid again? "Something about a rat and Pettigrew being alive…"

"That, indeed, is Black's story," Dumbledore said, surveying Dad closely through his half-moon spectacles. "It, in fact, matched Calla's word for word."

The fact that Black and I matched in anything made Dad look like he was going to punch someone.

"I would like to speak to Harry, Hermione, and Calla alone, please." Dumbledore said again. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy—please leave us."

Madam Pomfrey and Dad both tried to argue but Dumbledore ushered them out all the same. When we were finally alone with the Headmaster, we all burst into speech.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth—we _saw _Pettigrew—"

"—he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf—"

"—he's a rat—"

"—Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off—"

But Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "It is your turn to listen, and I beg that you not interrupt me, because there is little time left. There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word—and the word of three thirteen year olds and a twelve year old will not convince anybody. Just know that_ I _believe you. But right now, what we really need is more _time_."

"But—" Hermione began. And then her eyes became round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention," Dumbledore said, speaking very low and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. It all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember, _you must not be seen_. Miss Granger, you know the law—you know what is at stake…_You—must—not—be—seen_."

I was so confused. Dumbledore didn't explain because he spun around and looked back as he reached the door. "I am going to lock you in. It is—" He glanced at his watch. "Five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."


	22. 22: The Time-Turner

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked as soon as Dumbledore left.

Hermione gave Ron a quick glance as she pulled a long gold chain out from the neck of her robes. "Sorry, Ron, but you can't walk…"

She threw the chain around Harry's neck before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me closer. I was tempted to back away but she tossed the chain over my head as well, forcing the three of us to stand very close to one another. I peered at the charm at the end of the chain. It was an hourglass.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Ready for _what_?" I asked, completely lost.

Hermione turned the little hourglass three times.

The dark dissolved around us. I had the sensation of flying backwards, very fast. A blur of colors and shapes rushed by me. And then I felt solid ground and everything came back into focus.

We were still in the Hospital Wing, but light was streaming through the windows and Ron wasn't in his bed. Hermione removed the chain from our necks and I scratched my head in upmost confusion.

"Where'd Ron go?" I asked. I didn't get my answer though, because all of a sudden Hermione grabbed Harry and me by the upper arms and dragged us into the nearest broom closet.

"What just happened, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered. "Three hours back…"

I blinked at her while Harry reached down to give his leg a hard pinch. "But—"

"Where did you get that little hourglass thing?" Harry asked.

"It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered. "I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my classes. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them I was a model student, and that I'd never use it for anything except my studies…I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But…_I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do_. Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"

"There must be something he wants us to change." I said slowly. Beside me, a shadowy Harry nodded.

"We were walking to Hagrid's three hours ago, I think."

"This _is_ three hours ago, Harry!" Hermione whined.

This was taking up all my concentration.

"Dumbledore just said—just said we could save more than one innocent life…" Harry said thoughtfully.

It finally hit me. "We're going to save Buckbeak!"

"But—how will that help Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore said—he told us where the window is—the window to Flitwick's office!" Harry said, his voice rising in excitement.

"If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle," Hermione said tartly.

I narrowed my eyes at her; she was sure being a negative Nelly right now wasn't she?

"Well, we have to try, now don't we?" I asked. I took her silence to press my ear up against the door. "Doesn't sound like anyone is out there. Come on, let's go."

Harry pushed open the door to reveal the deserted room. As quietly and quickly as possible, we darted out and hurried to the Entrance Hall. There was a prefect patrolling but we managed to hide from him by ducking behind some suits of armor. Once he was gone, we dashed for the main doors. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest topped with gold.

"If anyone's looking out the window…" Hermione muttered, looking up at the castle behind us.

"We'll run for it," Harry said with his teeth set. "Straight into the forest, alright? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout—"

"I say we stop talking and get to the forest _now_!" I hissed at them from under my breath. "We must be nearly to Hagrid's by now!"

I set off at a sprint, with Harry and Hermione tearing after me. We tore across the vegetable patches of the greenhouses before crashing through the thin branches of the first layer of trees of the forest. Once safe in the shadows, we regrouped and started walking towards Hagrid's hut.

We made our way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the forest. Then, as Hagrid's house came into view, a knock was heard, loud and clear. I froze, but Harry bumped into me by accident. The door to Hagrid's opened before I heard Harry's own voice talking.

"It's us. We're under the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered. He stood back and the door soon snapped shut.

"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Harry said fervently. I nodded with agreement; I was getting an overwhelming sensation of déjà vu.

"Let's move along a bit," Hermione whispered. "We need to get closer to Buckbeak!"

I led the way along the tree line until we spotted the nervous hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

"Alright," Harry said starting forward. "Let's get him,"

"No, Harry!" Hermione whispered, pulling him back. "Fudge and the others have to see Buckbeak first; otherwise they'll think Hagrid already set him free!"

There was a crash from inside; that would be me breaking the milk jug. That would mean that I've found Pettigrew…

Harry and Hermione got into a skirmish about not going in there to kill the rat. I barely heard them as I spotted four figures climbing down the hill towards the hut.

"Guys," I whispered at them. "Fudge is coming," We all turned to the house, waiting for ourselves to come out. But we never did.

"Why aren't we leaving?" Harry asked with a hint of panic was heard in his voice. Hermione shrugged before staring at a spot on the ground. I followed her gaze until it rested on a very smooth pebble with an odd swirl in the corner.

Hermione quickly picked up the pebble and threw it with all the strength she could muster at the house. The pot by the window shattered inside. I quickly threw another nearby pebble at the house; it hit Harry at the back of his head.

I shot Harry a fast glance. "Sorry 'bout that,"

"It's fine," Harry muttered. We all watched intently as Hagrid's back door opened and Hagrid emerged, apparently alone. There was a short argument before I heard our footsteps from earlier walk away. Even from all the way over here, I could barely make out Wormtail's frantic squeaking. Hagrid returned to his home.

"Where's the beast?" A cold voice sounded from inside.

"Out-outside," Hagrid's voice croaked back. We ducked down as Macnair's face showed up at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then we heard Fudge.

"We have the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, you're supposed to listen too, that's procedure—"

Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.

"Wait here," Harry whispered. "I'll do it," As Fudge's voice started again, Harry dashed out into the open and into the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak. I watched as he bowed to the great creature. Surprisingly, it bowed right back. After Buckbeak bowed, Harry started to pick at the leather binding Buckbeak to the post. He managed to get it undone from the post, and he tugged but Buckbeak wasn't moving.

Footsteps sounded again from inside the cabin and it sounded like people were starting to come out. Harry froze. But then Dumbledore spoke: "Macnair, you need to sign here too." The footsteps echoed away from us.

I spotted a string of dead ferrets and rats hanging nearby from another post; must've been Buckbeak's dinner. I glanced at the hippogriff; he still wasn't moving. So I darted out from my hiding place and wrapped the dead rodents around my neck.

I detached a ferret from the chain and took a place beside Harry. I held out the ferret nervously.

"Come here, Buckbeak," I whispered hastily. "Who wants a nice, dead ferret?" Buckbeak stood up so fast the ferret escaped my fingers as he tore it away. He noticed the rest of the rodents around my neck and started for me. I walked away backwards into the woods, with Harry and Buckbeak close the whole time.

"Quick! Quick!" Hermione hissed at us through gritted teeth. I dove into the cover of the woods with Buckbeak particularly dragging Harry behind me. One he was safely under the canopy of the forest, I awarded him with another ferret. And we made it just in time too, for the party that was sent to kill Buckbeak walked out of the door at that moment.

There was silence…then—

"Where is it?" the reedy voice of the Committee member asked. "Where is the beast?"

"It was right here!" Macnair said furiously. "I saw the beast just before!"

"How extraordinary," Dumbledore said. It wowed me that there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

There was a swishing noise and the thud of an axe. Macnair had swung it into a defenseless pumpkin next to him. And then came howling, but this time we could hear Hagrid through his sobs.

"Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

Buckbeak started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. I detached a rat this time and threw it a ways behind us; Buckbeak chased after it and swallowed it thankfully.

"We must search the grounds!" Macnair snarled.

"Search the skies, it you will," Dumbledore said, still sounding amused. "Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea, or a large brandy."

We heard footsteps, the soft cursing of Macnair, the snap of a door, and then silence once more.

The sun was setting as we headed for the Whomping Willow, making sure to stay in the cover of the trees. We would have to wait a few hours before we could save Sirius. When we arrived, a dark figure appeared out of nowhere and started chasing something.

"There's Ron," Harry said. And then three more figures emerged from nowhere and followed after the first. Then Ron dived. There was loud snarl and the shape of a great dog bounded towards the roots of the Willow. I watched him bowl us over, and then seize Ron…

"Looks worse from over here," I muttered. Harry and Hermione gave grunts of agreement before turning back to watch the scene unfold in front of us. This was so weird…

The tree lashed out at the three figures left and then froze. I saw ourselves disappear into the roots just as Dumbledore walked up the hill with Macnair and Fudge and the Committee member right behind him. Talk about luck. The four men climbed the castle steps and disappeared from view. Then—

"Here comes Lupin!" Hermione said, pointing at the tall, dark figure. I looked up at the sky; clouds were hiding the moon like a game of hide-and-seek. Lupin picked up a branch and prodded the knot to make the tree freeze. The tree stopped fighting, and Lupin vanished among the roots.

Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open and Dad came charging towards the Willow. We watched him stop near the tree before he picked up the cloak. Harry ground his teeth together; I hid a smirk from him. The Dad disappeared under the cloak and we could see no more.

"That's it," I said. "Now we just wait." And so we did.

* * *

It took the better half of an hour, but finally we saw Crookshanks pop out of the hole and perch upon the knot. He was followed by the parade of mismatched stragglers.

I sat up when the moonlight bathed the grounds. Even from all the way over here, Lupin's transformation was still terrible to behold. The Lupin and Sirius began to tear at each other. This didn't happen earlier. Lupin looked like he was going to _kill_ Sirius.

Hermione's mind was on the same track as mine because he raised her hands to her lips and let out a long and high pitched howl. Lupin stopped his attack on Sirius to pause and howl right back. I watched as Lupin turned back around to continue his attack on Sirius. So without thinking about the consequences, I picked up the nearest and biggest rock in reach and threw it with all my strength at Lupin's head. It hit its mark and then….started charging towards us…

"How about we run?" I asked. And without another word we all did a double take and charged blindly into the Forbidden Forest.

I don't know how far we ran before I heard the ragged breaths of the werewolf behind us. I squealed as the blast of hot, stinking breath slammed into the back of my neck. Then I tripped.

I yelled in pain as I heard my knee crack like a gunshot. I only had time to look up when the werewolf was on top of me. All I could really see was inch-long, shiny yellow fangs a few inches from my face. That is until there was a wicked screech and a flash of steely talons and the weight of the werewolf was lifted from my legs. I glanced up to see Buckbeak rearing at the werewolf, before Professor Lupin ducked away and ran deeper into the forest. Buckbeak looked back at me with his large orange eyes and tipped his beak down as if to nod.

"You okay, Calla?" Hermione's voice asked me. I nodded, too shaken up to speak. I closed my eyes and felt a seeping cold sink into my bones. I opened my eyes to find myself in a cell in Azkaban. My hands were glowing white and inspecting my left forearm. A faint gray scar stretched tight down my arm…

I shook my head violently to return to the forest floor. Harry and Hermione were staring upwards in terror. I followed their gaze and felt my stomach drop. An army of dementors was flying overhead. I shuddered and felt colder than I've ever been.

"Sirius," Harry breathed. And we were once again tearing through the forest, heading to the lake as fast as our legs would carry us. We made it, and I felt as though my legs were on fire.

Hermione pulled us into the bushes, and from there we saw the scene play out like a movie. On the opposite bank, I saw tiny glimmers of silver—Harry's weak attempts at a Patronus. The glimmers were suddenly extinguished. I didn't have time to react before Harry flung himself from the bush and raised his wand.

"Harry, no-!" Hermione started, but it was too late.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

To my amazement, from the tip of Harry's wand burst a blinding, dazzling animal. I screwed up my eyes, trying to see what it was exactly. It looked like a horse. It was galloping and charging into the dementors. They scattered and disappeared into the darkness.

The Patronus turned. It was trotting back to Harry. It wasn't a horse. It wasn't a unicorn. It was a stag. It shone brightly as the moon above. It stopped on the bank and stared at Harry with wide and silver eyes. Slowly, it bowed it antlered head. And then it hit me…

Prongs had ridden again tonight.


	23. 23: Another Year Down

It wasn't long after Harry's Patronus faded away, that Dad appeared and Conjured stretchers that would take an unconscious Harry and Hermione back to the castle. We watched him go before speed-walking back to where we started. We had to make sure we were near Sirius's prison at the right time.

My knee was starting to give me trouble. I had landed on it and heard a crack, and all this running had probably added more to the searing pain that was sitting in my knee. I didn't know what was fully wrong with it; I just knew it hurt, and that it felt like fire was burning away my leg. I hobbled after Harry and Hermione as fast as I could, but this only made the pain intensify.

We made it underneath the tower and Harry checked his watch. "D'you reckon he's up there yet?"

"Look!" Hermione whispered. "Someone's coming out of the castle!"

I peered through the darkness. A man was hurrying across the grounds, toward one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt.

"Macnair!" I hissed through gritted teeth. "He's gone to get the dementors! This is it…"

Hermione climbed on top of Buckbeak first. I went on second, because I needed both of their help to get on. Harry lifted my waist and Hermione pulled me by the arms. When I was finally on, Harry lifted himself up without trouble.

"You girls ready?" Harry asked. "You'd better hold on…" I wrapped my arms around Harry's torso and Hermione wrapped hers around my waist. Harry nudged Buckbeak in the sides gently…

And the hippogriff took off straight into the air. The feeling of his great wings flapping on either side was less than pleasant. I squeezed Harry tighter and prayed I wouldn't fall. Buckbeak finally got us to the tower where Sirius was being held. He slowed down and flapped his great wings near the window. Harry reached down to the window and tap a few times.

I saw Sirius's face go bright with shock. He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took her wand, and cried. _"Alohomora!" _

The window sprang open. Sirius looked like he wanted to say something but we cut him off and helped him onto the back of the hippogriff. Buckbeak gave one sweep of his mighty wings and we were soaring upwards again. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the roof.

"Sirius, you better go," Harry said. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment now, they'll find out you're gone."

"What happened to the other boy, Ron?"

"He'll be okay," I said, putting my weight on my left leg, the uninjured one.

"How can I ever thank you all?" Sirius asked. He gazed at Hermione and said. "You truly are the cleverest witch of your age."

Hermione actually blushed and muttered a thank you. Sirius then gave his attention to me. "And you are _definitely _not your father."

"I've been told," I said gruffly. Sirius smiled slightly. Then he turned Buckbeak around and the hippogriff took flight. He and his rider became smaller and smaller and smaller as I watched them leave. Then a cloud drifted across the moon and…

They were gone.

* * *

We made it back to the Hospital Wing just in time to see ourselves disappear. Ron gaped at us from his bed.

"How'd you get there?" Ron asked, pointing at where we were standing. "A second ago you were right _there_," He pointed to the spot we disappeared at. "Now you're over _there_!"

"What's he talking 'bout?" I asked, limping heavily to my bed.

"Dunno," Harry said, forcing back laughter. "Honestly, Ron, how can you be in two places at once?"

* * *

I wasn't there when it happened, but Jaime came up to the Hospital Wing and told me about how Dad had revealed to our House that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. This meant Lupin was resigning. I felt sad; I had liked dear Professor Lupin.

But Harry went to see him, and said that Lupin agreed with Dumbledore on leaving Hogwarts. He thought parents wouldn't want their children to be near a werewolf all the time. On the slightly brighter side, Harry got the Marauder's Map back.

Nobody at Hogwarts knew the truth of what happened the night Sirius disappeared with Buckbeak. As the end of term came closer, I heard so many theories, and each one was crazier than the last.

Draco Malfoy was furious about Buckbeak. He was convinced that Hagrid found a way of smuggling the hippogriff to safety, and seemed outraged that he and his father had been outwitted by the gamekeeper.

And everyone else seemed to want to talk about who Dumbledore would hire for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job.

"Maybe it'll be a vampire," Jaime said hopefully.

Ginny had snorted. "Yeah right, Dumbledore wouldn't let anything that could hurt the students in any way anywhere near us."

Exam results came out the last day. I had passed every one with top scores. Dad had been semi proud, but he was still too furious about Sirius escaping _again_. I let him; the sooner it was out of his system, the better.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station to take us all home, Ginny offered me a very extraordinary opportunity.

"The Quidditch World Cup is this summer, Calla! Dad gets tickets from work! Harry and Hermione might come and you should come too, you know, so you can actually start to _like_ Quidditch."

I told her I'd ask and we set off to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron. We had all wanted to eat lunch together. The witch with the trolley made a round, and soon after she left, a Ravenclaw boy who I had never seen before stepped in and said he wanted to talk to Ginny. Ginny had given me a smile before leaving and I rolled my  
eyes knowingly; looks like she was taking my good advice into action.

"Harry, what's that by your window?" Hermione asked. I turned my eyes in that direction as Harry opened the window to let in a small and fluffy owl. He was so small he could sit in the palm of your hand. And he was carrying a letter that was far too big for him. Harry's eyes grew wide as he read the letter.

"It's from Sirius!"

"Well read it aloud!" I said excitedly.

_Dear Harry, I hope you find this before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to the owl post. Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job. I believe the dementors are still searching for me but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted. There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt. Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Post for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my Gringotts vault. Please consider it as a thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather. I am also enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. If you ever need me, send word. Your owl will find me. I'll write again soon. Sirius_

The enclosed thing Sirius mentioned was a permission slip to Hogsmeade. Then Harry discovered a P.S.

_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

"Keep him?" Ron asked uncertainly. He held the little owl carefully in his hands before putting it under Crookshanks's nose. "What d'you think? Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks purred.

"That's good enough for me," Ron said happily. Ginny finally returned with a faint blush on her face, I didn't bother to pry. She'd let me know as soon as we were out of Ron's hearing range.

As the train pulled into the station, I couldn't imagine _anything_ that would make next year crazier than this year.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh darn there goes the second installment of the Professor's Daughter! Time to party! Just kidding.**

**Once again, I want to thank EVERYONE who read this story, reviewed, favorited, and added it to their alert lists. You guys are the absolute REASON I write this. So thanks :)**

**I'm not sure when "The Professor's Daughter: Goblet of Fire" will be up next. It might end up being a week; it all depends on how much I have done. **

**In the mean time, I am working on an American Horror Story fanfic, which is already up (yes, I am advertising it) called "Silver Eyes". The story is on my profile, if you're into that show (I just finished watching season one and I couldn't stop thinking about it!). So if you want, you can check that out and let me know how you think that story is, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks again to Jellybeanlover2010, ReadsFanfic, KaylaLufsYewLikePoohLuffsHon ey (wow, long name), Vongola Thirteen, Ali, and kittyhawk09 for reviewing. Everytime I see a new review pop up from y'all it makes my day. I keep writing because of you guys, so thanks. :)**

**So until next time, see you when I see you. :)**

**-Katie**


End file.
